Lone Flame
by NinjaFalcon90
Summary: Pit, a newcomer to the Smash Mansion, discovers Roy who was hidden away from the other brawlers. The two become best friends, not being aware of the heartbreaking truth behind Roy. How would the returning characters, especially Marth, respond to him? Rated T to be safe. NO pairings and yaoi!
1. Chapter 1: The Newcomer

A happy-go-lucky angel wearing a white toga and brown sandals positively walked down the Smash Mansion's hallways towards the cafeteria. This was his first day at the Smash Mansion.

"I can't wait to meet some new friends!" He thought cheerfully to himself.

Other passing brawlers eyed him curiously. Who is he? Is he actually an angel? What game franchise did he come from? He seems to be physically fourteen but he could be mentally older. Some of them avoid him, either because they found it strange for him to be so unusually happy, they did not want to get slapped in the face with his fidgeting wings, or they were simply just rude. The angel ignored the other brawlers' strange stares and pointing fingers. He simply felt too joyful to care.

"Hello!" Mario greeted the winged male. He held his right hand out. "You must-a be a newcomer. My name is-a Mario. What is-a your name?"

"Whoa, you must be the famous Mario himself! My name is Pit!" Pit replied, shaking the plumber's hand. "I'm from a game known as Kid Icarus, however it is really obscure." Pit sadly looked down at the floor.

"That doesn't-a matter!" Mario said, "You're still-a part of our-a family!"

"Family?" Pit asked, a bit confused for a moment, "Oh! Thanks Mario!" Mario adjusted his trademark red cap before heading away.

"See-a you later!" he said.

At the cafeteria, Pit was seated at a table. As he nibbled on his grapes and grilled cheese sandwich, he eyed the other brawlers who were happily talking to their friends. He smirked to himself when he saw two blue-haired swordsmen collide each other; the one with the waving headband wasn't watching where he was going. A pink puffball with a masked blue puffball was cheerily inhaling mounds of food. A blond swordsman fully clad in green covered his sensitive pointy ears due to the brash chattering. Sitting next to him was a brunette princess, who also had pointy ears. She seemed to ignore the loudness of the crowded room. There was a ten-year-old boy wearing red feeding… a flaming dragon, a blue turtle, a… green dinosaur with an enormous pink flower on its back, a jackal wearing blue, a light pink puffball will big eyes, and a yellow mouse with a tail shaped like a thunderbolt. A 2-D black figure was making 8-bit beeping noises, which either amused or annoyed the nearby brawlers. Two young boys dressed in similar attires were playing around with their food using their levitation magic. A smirking Canidae and falcon who were dressed up like pilots were watching a funny YouTube video on their iPad. A person enclosed in an orange power suit was listening to his, her, or its music on an iPod. A short figure in a spacesuit trailed by tiny red, white, blue, yellow, and purple creatures was cautiously leaving the cafeteria.

By watching all of the brawlers spend time with each other, Pit suddenly felt lonely. He was the only Kid Icarus character in the Smash Mansion. If Lady Palutena was here, he would have company; she was not invited. Maybe, he could make some new friends! The angel eyed the pointy-eared blond, who was still covering his precious ears. He looks friendly enough! Carefully watching where he was going, Pit merrily went up to the blond.

"Hi!" Pit greeted. The blond looked at him and twitched his ears.

"Uh, WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" He shouted over the crowd. It was too loud in the cafeteria!

"I said HI!" Pit replied at the top of his voice.

"I SMELL PIE?! IS THAT WHAT YOU SAID?!"

"I SAID HI!"

"I SAID DIE!?"

"NOO! HI! HI! HI!"

Finally noticing that the blond could not clearly understand him, Pit quickly scurried away. The blond did not care much. He only wanted to move to a quieter place. Pit headed towards the pink puffball, who innocently looked back. There! He, she, or it noticed him!

"Hello, I'm Pit!" Pit introduced. "What's your name?"

"Pyrooo!" The puffball squealed carelessly and jumped.

"Your name is Pyro?" Pit asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Pyro!" The puffball responded, shaking its head.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand what you're saying- WHOA!"

All of a sudden, the puffball opened its wide, toothless mouth and inhaled the unlucky Pit like a black hole. He was then immediately spit out like a bubblegum that lost its delicious flavor. His brown hair soaked with spit, Pit looked up and saw the puffball suddenly having **his **brown hair and golden laurel. Completely astonished and a little scared, the shocked angel hurriedly dashed away.

Pit then decided to meet the Canidae and the falcon. Both of their eyes were glued onto the iPad, which was showing video of a snowshoe cat with a grumpy expression.

"Aww, he's so cute!" The Canidae commented.

"That cat is actually a girl you know!" The falcon corrected.

"Hello!" Pit tried to greet. "What are you guys watching?"

"I bet it is angry at the cameraman!" The Canidae remarked, paying no attention to the angel. Pit sadly shook his head and walked away. They seemed to ignore him. His blue eyes staring at the ground, the unhappy Pit was about to leave the cafeteria when he suddenly collided with a wall-hard force. The brunette angel clumsily toppled onto the ground. Wondering what ran into him, he looked up and spotted a monstrous turtle with a spikey green shell look back at him with a glare.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Pit apologized with a cheery smile. The turtle growled grouchily in annoyance and jerked him up by the wing. "Ahh!" Pit exclaimed, struggling and kicking. "You're hurting my wing!"

"Look where you're going!" the turtle roared, causing some of the other brawlers to flinch. Completely panicked, Pit swung one of his legs and kicked the anthropomorphic reptile in the eye, who screamed in pain and dropped the angel. Once when he was free, the angel hurriedly dashed out of the cafeteria. "COME BACK HERE!" the turtle roared.

Once when in the main hall, Pit panicky looked for a place to hide. Behind the cushiony sofa? No, it is too obvious! In the grandfather clock? He's too big to fit inside! There was a violent stomping noise gradually getting louder as it came closer. It shook all the rooms like an earthquake. Completely alarmed, Pit flew up the stairs, through the hallway. Should he lock himself in his room? That could work! Pit looked behind to see if the turtle was behind him and saw trails of his pure-white feathers littered on the ground. No, bad idea! He could follow the trail of feathers to his room and literally rip the door open!

Pit flew through one more hallway and up two more stairs until he reached the third floor of the mansion. (The mansion is only three stories tall) His wings drooping, he panted for air. He can't run anymore! He had reached the highest floor! Pit jumped when he heard the dreadful stomping noise getting louder by the second. Desperate, he looked around for a hiding spot and with a huge stroke of luck, spotted an attic door on the ceiling. Ha! The turtle's waaay too big to crawl in there! With a flap of his exhausted wings, Pit quickly fluttered towards the door, shoved it open, and crawled into the hidden attic. Once inside the attic, he shut the door just when the furious turtle reached the top of the stair.

"Huh?" the turtle asked in puzzlement. He looked behind the two little coaches and the tall fake flower pot. "Where did that idiot go?"

* * *

**Author's Notes: Yep, here's the first chapter of my Pit and Roy story! Sorry to disappoint you, but there will be no yaoi. (I find it hard to make a character "stay-in-character" when there is romance involved, not that I had written a yaoi fic before) And, it was hard for me to describe how did the Smash Mansion look like, so sorry if you're confused. And I'm going to try to making the next chapter longer. **

**I'll try to update this story as much as I can; unless if for some reason, I'm feeling unmotivated or I got something else to do. Our favorite redheaded swordsman will appear in the next chapter.**

**Story Questions:**

**Which SSB game is better: Brawl or Melee? I personally prefer Brawl.**

**Do you think Brawl should've had all of the characters from Melee with the addition of new characters?**

**PS: I don't own SSBB/SSBM. It belongs to Nintendo**


	2. Chapter 2: Awakened

Pit sat on the ground next to the door. He sighed in relief when he heard the horrific turtle stamping away. Before he opened the attic door and left the shadowy place, he curiously looked around the antique-filled room.

The attic was built right below the roof. Thin spider webs wrapped around the ceiling. Pit shivered; he never liked those eight-legged arachnids. Light poured through a circular window, which was often seen as a decoration. It turned the shadow-covered room into a mixture of colors and darkness.

Old, worn-out cardboard boxes were piled all over the place. Interested in their contents, Pit walked towards a box and opened it. Gray dust flew into the air, causing him to sneeze and his itching blue eyes to water. Inside, was a red shell, a strange silvery device, and a red and white parasol. Suddenly finding amusement in the umbrella, Pit took it and began to hop in the air with it. He smirked to himself, glad that no one was watching him. The parasol made him feel as light as a feather.

As Pit was carelessly jumping around, he accidentally slipped on a spiteful, unobtrusive marble. The angel gasped and clumsily fell onto his bottom, dropping the parasol in the progress. It slyly rolled towards a large figure covered by a velvet tarp. Noticing the oddly shaped object, Pit carefully approached it. It is humongous! It is just as tall as him!

Taking the heavy covers, Pit pulled it off the object and coughed hysterically as dust spilled into the air like water. Flapping his wings to clear the sandy air, the angel rubbed his burning eyes and beheld the revealed item. It was a trophy of a swordsman standing casually as if he was looking off at the distance. A carefree smile was pasted on his face. Pit eyed it warily and went closer. It is a trophy… isn't it? But, it's pretty big for an assist trophy! What does it do?

Pit carefully set his right hand on the trophy swordsman's hand and all of sudden, there was bright flash of light that enveloped the entire room. With a cry, Pit covered his stinging eyes and waited for the painful beam of light to die down. Eventually, his surroundings dimmed and returned to its murky self. Opening his eyes and blinking to erase the pain, Pit looked at where the trophy was standing and jumped in his sandals. It is gone! Where did it go? As the baffled angel stood completely still and looked around for the disappeared trophy, he did not a notice a giggling figure hidden in the velvet tarp stealthily sneaking towards him from behind.

"BOO!" The figure roared. The startled Pit straightaway turned around, squealed like a girl, and stumbled onto the ground. The figure laughed hysterically and threw the tarp off, revealing its identity. A fifteen-year-old male dressed in a blue tunic, armor, white khakis, and knee-high boots collapsed onto the floor, sniggering uncontrollably. A matching headband held up his ruffled hair, which shared the color of a cardinal's feathers.

"Hey!" Pit exclaimed. With a huff, he tackled the chortling swordsman, who immediately stopped laughing and tried to shove the angel off.

"Whaa!" the redhead shouted, struggling wildly. "Get off! Who are you?" Pit smiled a bit and got off the swordsman. Finally someone wanted to meet him!

"I'm Pit." The angel helped the swordsman up. "What's yours?"

"My name is Roy." A sting of pain slashed through his spinning head, making moan and rub the aching pain. Pit put a soft hand on his red hair.

"Are you alright?" he worriedly asked.

"I-I think so." Roy answered, wincing.

"Why were you here?" Roy's shocked blue eyes were hit by realization.

"Now that you asked… I don't know how I got here." Roy answered.

"You don't remember anything?" Pit gave the redhead a worried glance.

"I remember… that I was with **one of my friends**." Roy explained, trying to put the puzzle pieces of memory together. "**He** pointed to something, I looked, and everything suddenly went black. The next thing I know, I met you."

"Oh…" Pit said. He couldn't think of what else to say. A soft murmuring and growl caused the two teens to jump.

"Urg… I'm so hungry…" Roy groaned, putting a hand on his empty stomach. "Hey, you wanna come to the cafeteria with me?"

"Sure." The angel replied. Roy headed towards the shut door and was about to kick it open when Pit abruptly cried, "Hold on!"

"What's wrong?" Roy asked.

"You were hidden away!"

"So?"

"That means, you weren't meant to return the Smash Mansion! If authorities such as Master Hand saw you with me, I…" Pit found this a little hard to explain. "Er, we might get into trouble!"

"Well, I understand." Roy replied. He did not seem to be offended or worried. "I can hide outside of the mansion. You can get some food and give it to me!"

"Alright, I'll lead you outside."

Pit opened the attic door and carefully looked around for the other brawlers. There was no one in sight. Turning to Roy, who peered nervously at the angel from the ceiling, Pit held his arms open to catch the redhead. With a nervous shudder, Roy gulped and leapt down, landing onto Pit with a thud.

"Are you alright?" Roy awkwardly asked.

"I'm ok." Pit answered with a smile. "This is my plan." Pit began to explain. "We are going to sneak into my room. I'm going to check to see if there's anyone outside. If it's all clear, you'll climb out of my window and hide somewhere."

"What if there is someone outside?" Roy asked.

"Then you'll stay in my room." Pit answered.

The two teens went down the hallway and entered Pit's room. It was a medium sized room with a realistic sky wallpaper. The bed, which had a sky-blue blanket and a cloud-shaped pillow, was placed at the far-left corner near the window. The night stand had a small lamp and a snow globe with a tiny model of Skyworld. A ceiling fan with a light was attached to the ceiling. The desk, which was opposite of the bed, had a computer, a few colored pencils, and a pile of books.

Pit opened the window and looked around the backyard. Let's see… There's no one in the field, sitting on the porch, or swimming in the pool. Perfect! Roy can hide in the bushes or in the small forest!

"Ok, no one's outside." Pit said to Roy, who went to his side. "Can you climb down the rain gutter?"

"Y-Yeah, I can." Roy replied, climbing through the window.

The swordsman carefully scaled down the roof and dropped down the rain gutter. Every single muscle in his body tensed up; he never liked heights. He slowly descended down the gutter like if he was sliding down a pole. Clutching his widening eyes shut, he told himself to not look down. He must hurry! Any minute from now, someone is going to come out of the mansion and catch him sneaking down the gutter!

Unbeknownst to both Pit and Roy, a certain indigo-haired mercenary was sitting inside the mansion, watching anime with an azure-haired prince. He was completely confused and bored; since he couldn't understand Japanese and did not know what was happening. Why were the characters acting paranoid of each other and violently slaying their own friends? The prince on the other hand, completely understood what were the huge-eyed characters saying and completely understood their actions.

Out of boredom, the mercenary suddenly turned around and spotted Roy climbing down the rain gutter via the gigantic sliding glass door. He raised an eyebrow. What is he doing? Is he one of the newcomers too? He watched the redhead quickly look around for a hiding place and darted into the shrubs. The mercenary was about to get out of his seat, go outside to the porch, and asked the red-haired teen what was he doing when suddenly,

"Aiku-kun, what you doing?" the prince abruptly asked, looking at the mercenary who just stood up from his seat.

"N-Nothing." Ike answered uneasily. He sat back down. "Just stretching."

Pit, who was holding a tray full of food, silently sneaked past the two bluenettes, whose eyes were glued onto the TV. Quietly opening the sliding door, he slipped through like a snake and looked for the hiding redhead. Roy, who was patiently waiting for the angel behind the bushes, heard the door slide open and looked up from his hiding spot.

"Hey, I'm here!" Roy whispered loudly to Pit, who instantly noticed him. He hurried towards his hiding spot with the food. Like if he had not eaten for years, Roy hastily wolfed down his food, which was a small sandwich, grapes, a chocolate brownie, and milk.

"Careful, you might choke." Pit warned with a smile. His eyes wandered onto the sky. Clouds began to gather into one great cloud, covering the carefree blue parts. "I think it is gonna rain tonight."

"Nah, I'll be fine." Roy replied, his mouth full of food. "I'll sleep outside."

"But, you might catch something." Pit insisted.

"It's ok." Roy responded with a smile. Unable to retort back, Pit just smiled back and watched his newly found friend munch his food hysterically.

* * *

Near the fences that bordered the Smash Mansion's property, three men were sitting in a white van, watching Pit and Roy blissfully talk to each other. The young duo did not take notice of the suspicious men spitefully inspecting them. If a passing pedestrian were to see them, he would uneasily walk across the street and whistle awkwardly like if nothing happened. Black sunglasses hid their malicious eyes. Their clothes were filthy, like if they "washed" it with dirt and their hair were tousled.

"These two brawlers look ignorant enough." The man with the curly brown hair spoke, pointing to Pit and Roy, who were laughing at something. "Don't they, our leader?"

The leader was much muscular compared to his skinny followers. His tangled russet hair was tied in a ponytail. He wore a pitch-black leather jacket, worn-out tennis shoes, and jeans that were torn near the ankles. With a sly smile, he took off his pointy sunglasses to get a better look at the two unaware youths. His dark eyes narrowed as he inspected them. "They are perfect for my plan." He said evilly.

"Should we-" The man with the dyed white hair started.

"Not now." The leader interrupted. "We need to wait for both of them to wander far from the Smash Mansion at the right time. That's when we catch them."

"I think we should go now." The white-haired man warned. "I've a feeling that these two boys will eventually notice that we're watchin' them."

With a scoff, the leader started the van. The engine rattled nosily as they drove away. Although the banging vehicle caused some of the citizens look up in surprise, Pit and Roy never looked up and minded their business.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Here's the 2nd chapter! Hmmm, I wonder what actually happened to Roy and what were these suspicious men up to... **

**I'll try to upload chapter 3 ASAP. Also, I've set up another important poll so PLEASE check it out! (In case you don't have a account, the question is: Which character is best suited to take care of Roy? The choices are Ike or Marth.)**

**Story Questions:**

**What do you think happened in Roy's past at the Smash Mansion? **

**What do you think are the suspicious men planning? **

**Any suggestions on what should happen in the next chapter? **


	3. Chapter 3: Raindrops

That night, Pit sat his bed as he listened to the rattling sounds of the rain pounding on the roof. Not only did the annoying noise kept him awake, he was worried about Roy. The redheaded swordsman decided to sleep outside. To Pit, it is impossible to rest with millions of raindrops beating your body. Being exposed to the freezing cold for too long can make you sick.

Pit looked out the window and spotted Roy still hiding in the shrubs. Although the darkness toyed with his vision, he could clearly see the redhead curled in a helpless ball for warmth. Should he go and try to entice Roy to come inside? Well, it is very cold outside and everyone is asleep. If Pit and Roy were to sneak back into the mansion, and accidently slip and tumble down the stairs, the commotion will wake up the entire mansion! Also, it's awfully warm inside; the angel found it hard to drag himself out of the nice, hot rooms into the harsh cold. … Pit eyed a yellow raincoat and pile of fuzzy blankets in his tiny closet. Well, the raincoat will keep him dry. But still, a jacket won't keep him a 100% warm.

A sudden flash of lightning and a loud bang of thunder caused Pit to immediately make up his mind and awkwardly tumble off his bed in a hurry. He pulled his raincoat out of his closet, shoved the door open, and hurriedly dashed down the hallway. He did not care if he accidently woke up the other brawlers! The only thing that mattered to him was if Roy was ok! Feathers trailed behind him as his footsteps thumped nosily down the stairs.

After hastily sliding the glass door open, Pit quickly yet carefully ran towards Roy's hiding spot. It was raining PK Starstorm. The rain was violently pounding on his body. Water rolled off his soaked brown hair and yellow raincoat. Raindrops pattered on the patterned stone ground like falling pebbles. Grumpy clouds covered the glowing moon.

"Roy!" Pit shouted through the thunder.

Roy suddenly jolted his head up. His drenched red hair whipped in his exhausted, dulled eyes as he looked around for the source of the voice. Water trailed down his dripping clothes, which could not absorb any more water. His tired eyes meeting Pit's anxious bluish-violet eyes, Roy spoke, "Pit!"

"I'm here to take you inside." Pit said sternly. He kneeled in front of Roy and took his icy-cold hands. "Whoa! Your hands are cold!"

"I k-know!" Roy responded. He was shivering violently. "I should've listened to you!"

"Let's go!" Pit quickly said.

Before they two stood up and moved one step, lightning slashed through the pitch-black sky with a bang. The teens' fight-or-flight response told them to immediately duck and cover in the shrubs. Pit clutched Roy tightly in fright. Thunderstorms were dreaded by the angels of Skyworld because they were infamous for causing mass destruction. Roy wasn't actually afraid of thunderstorms; he was simply easily intimidated by the banging lightning and the roaring thunder.

"C'mon, Pit." Roy said, trying to soothe the frightened angel. He placed a trembling hand on his soaked hair. "Let's go! Don't be scared!"

"But it's lightning!" Pit protested fearfully. "Back at my h-homeland Skyworld, they c-caused m-m-mass destruction!"

"We're in Tokyo, not Skyworld! Let's go!"

"B-But, I can't…!"

"LET'S GO!"

"I CAN'T!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Ike was dead asleep when he was abruptly awoken by the crackling noise of thunder. A bit shaky, he looked out of his window and saw a crooked beam of lightning strike through the clouds.

"Whoa, there's a thunderstorm!" Ike thought to himself. "I hope that didn't scare the others!" About to go back to sleep, the mercenary took a glance and spotted Roy trying to coax the petrified Pit out of the bushes. "What are they doing?" Ike asked himself. He was about to get out of his bed and head outside to the porch when he witnessed Pit unsteadily stand up. He made a mad dash back into the mansion as fast as light, dragging the surprised Roy with him. Ike raised an eyebrow. What were these two up to?

* * *

"Darn it, Pit!" Roy's voice hissed as he and Pit silently walked through the hallway. "Don't do that ever again!"

"But I couldn't help it, Roy!" Pit protested in a whispering voice.

"Brr… It was raining hard outside!"

"I know right! I hope no one saw us, especially you!"

Once in Pit's room, Pit softly shut his door and turned on the ceiling lamp. He hung his dripping raincoat in the closet. Roy sat on the fleecy carpet floor, still shaking from the cold. That's it! He is never ever going to stay outside when there is a rainstorm coming!

"Whaa!" Roy exclaimed when Pit suddenly dumped a heavy blanket over him. He took the warm covers and wrapped it around his shivering body.

"So Roy," Pit started, sitting down next to him with a blanket around his drenched body. "which game did you come from?"

"I came from a game called Fire Emblem: Fuin no Tsurugi." Roy answered. Pit raised an eyebrow. Fuin no Tsurugi? What does that mean? Roy caught the confused gleam in his eyes and added, "Fuin no Tsurugi means Swords of Seals in Japanese."

"Whoa, you know two languages?" Pit was impressed.

"Yeah! Japanese was my main language. I studied English."

"Why were you invited to the Smash Mansion?"

"Believe it or not, I was invited to advertise my game. So I got into the Smash Mansion the easy way. "Roy's small smile turned into a sad look. " However, I felt isolated. Everyone looked down at me because they said that I cheated my way in."

"You said you had a friend. Who was he?"

"His name was Marth. Because his only spoke and understood Japanese, everyone left him alone. When he found out I was from the same franchise and I could clearly understand him, he instantly became my best friend. I was often used as a Japanese-to-English translator."

"How did he look like?"

"He had blue eyes and matching blue hair. He was often teased by the other brawlers due to his feminine appearance."

"Is there anything special about Marth?"

"He was the once-exiled Prince of Altea. After being betrayed by his so-called allies, he managed to befriend his enemies and defeat his opponents."

"That's amazing!" Pit's eyes were wide with astonishment.

"I know!"

"So… How was he?"

"Due to being betrayed and losing a lot of loved ones, he was really shy towards the other brawlers. That was why he was an easy bullying target. But he was very protective of me."

"Marth was your only friend?"

"Yeah. I wonder how is he now…" Roy smiled sadly as he clutched his blanket. .

"So, are you going to stay in my room from now on?"

"Probably. I may sneak out through the window." Roy yawned softly and lied down on the ground. "I feel so tired…"

"Do you want to sleep on the bed?" Pit offered. The drained redhead did not replay. "Roy?" Pit asked, looking at his friend's sleeping face. "Oh, you fell asleep…" Pit said to himself. He turned off the lights and got into his bed. "Goodnight, Roy." He softly spoke out loud, not caring if the redhead heard him out not. The sleepy angel was lulled to sleep by the sound of rain, which was now gently pounding the roof.

Unbeknownst to the two, a figure was in the hallway, sneakily eavesdropping their conversation. He seemed to be intensely interested in them, especially Roy. Hoping not to wake up the other brawlers, he inaudibly went back to his room, his headband swaying in the air as he went.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Alright, this chapter should give a little bit of information about Roy. **

**In the next chapter, one of the brawlers will discover Roy. I'm trying to make the story not go REALLY fast, so I'm accepting some suggestions and ideas. If you have any funny or RIGHT-IN-THE-FEELS ideas that could happen in the story, please review and tell me your idea! **

**Also, there is a tie in my poll but counting the votes from some reviews (They don't have an account), Marth is so far in the lead. I'm still giving some time for people to vote. **

**Story Questions:**

**What do you want to know more about Roy?**

**I'm planning to have those suspicious men from the last chapter attempt (And fail hilariously) to kidnap Pit and Roy throughout the story. Any (Mainly stupid) ideas? **

**Extra Question (You don't need to answer it!)**

**Who was the brawler eavesdropping Pit and Roy's conversation? **


	4. Chapter 4: Discovery

The next day, Pit was awoken by a certain redhead whispering, "Hey Pit, wake up!" With a small groan, the half-asleep angel opened his eyes. Roy was standing over his body, his navy-blue eyes gazing into his bluish-violet eyes. His blue armor was taken off and placed in Pit's closet. Pit lazily gazed at the wall clock, which read 6:30. He then looked out the window. The sun was slowly rising up the brightening sky, ridding the night. Yet, there were still bulky clouds covering some parts of the sky.

"Why the heck did you wake me up this early?" Pit yawned.

"I'm hungry! Doesn't breakfast start at this hour?" Roy said, jumping off Pit's bed.

"I don't know..." Pit answered groggily. "Everyone arrives around 7:30."

"That's the point!" Roy began. "No one will be at the cafeteria at this hour! So, no one will see me!"

"Oh!" Pit exclaimed, hurriedly tossing the blankets off his body. "Duh! Sorry, can't think clearly in the morning."

The two teens poked their heads out of the doorway, looking for any other brawlers. The hallway had a population of a ghost town. A small snore caused Pit and Roy to jump. It was followed by a muffled mumble, a "Pika….", and another deep snore.

"Everyone's still asleep." Roy smirked, finding everyone's embarrassing sleep noises humorous.

"Let's go." Pit said.

The two teens snuck down the silent hallway, trying not to laugh at the sleeping brawlers' obnoxious snoring. One of the doors was wide open. Pit carefully crept ahead of Roy and peered into the room. He saw a dozing figure buried underneath heavy blankets.

"Everything's clear!" Pit whispered to Roy. Looking around the hallway once more, Roy swallowed his nerve-whacking feelings and followed the angel.

"I don't know about you, but I have this feeling that someone is watching us!"

"Nah, everyone's asleep!" Pit replied, "Let's go." Pit and Roy speedily yet stealthily hurried down the stairs. Unbeknownst to the two, a pair of glaring cobalt-blue eyes were watching them all along.

At the cafeteria, Pit and Roy were seated at a table. Unlike yesterday during lunch, the cafeteria was as unoccupied as an empty bag of chips. The air smelled of bacon, pancakes, and eggs. Roy wolfed down his food like a pig while Pit could only watch in surprise, eating his pancake bit by bit.

"Y-You're gonna choke!" Pit finally spoke up.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine!" Roy spoke with his mouth full. He suddenly let out a strangled choke. Pit hurried towards his friend's side and gave him a violent slap on the back, causing him to cough up the half-chewed food.

"Told you." Pit said, sitting back in his seat with a smug smile. Roy gave the haughty angel a grumpy frown before returning to his cheery self.

"Hey, had you ever tried this stuff?" Roy asked, taking a jar full of spread made with chocolate and hazel nuts.

"Nope, I hadn't." Pit answered, munching on bacon. Roy suddenly opened it and began to spread it on his pancakes. "Um, you're gonna try it with pancake?"

"Yeah!" Roy replied cheerfully.

"I guess I'm gonna try some too…" Pit said, spreading the chocolate spread on his pancake.

"Alright, on the count of three, we'll try it!" Roy said loudly, his voice echoing through the empty cafeteria. "One… Two… THREE!"

The two shoved a pancake into their hesitant mouths. A favorable feeling suddenly hit their taste buds, causing them to quickly swallow with a loud gulp. That sweet taste… After eying each other for a short moment, the angel and redhead began to messily gobble up their sugary meal.

"Ohmygosh!" Pit quickly said. He took a huge breath and swallowed. "It… tastes… so… good." Roy let out a small burp.

"I know!" the redhead responded. All of a sudden, anxiety hit Roy like a train. He eyes perked up as he nervously looked around the cafeteria.

"What's wrong?" Pit worriedly asked, his wings tensing.

"Someone's watching us…" Roy eyed a suspicious shadow kneeling near the doorway. "He is there!" Pit took his tray and tip-toed towards the doorway. With a startling yell, he slammed its silvery yet hard surface directly on a certain spying mercenary's head.

"Yowch!" Ike screamed. Pit jumped back in surprise and dropped the tray on the mercenary.

"W-Who are you?!" Pit asked, shaking a bit. "Were you watching us?!"

"Yes, I was." Ike answered, rubbing his aching head.

"W-Why?!" Ike stood up, his tall height intimidating the angel.

"I'm curious." he said. "Yesterday, I saw him." Ike pointed to Roy, who was cautiously listening to the conversation. "He was climbing down the gutter, like if he wanted to avoid everyone." Ike continued. "The only person he talked to was you. Why is that?"

"Well," Pit uneasily tried to reply. He slowly stepped back to his seat as the suspicious mercenary trailed him. "You see…"

"What?" Ike impatiently said. "Say it!"

"I FOUND ROY IN THE ATTIC!" Pit shouted. Ike jumped at the sudden yell.

"Roy? You mean, him?" Ike pointed to the redhead, who shook his head yes. "Why was he there?"

"I don't know!" Pit began to explain. "But, he was hidden away for some reason, which means, he shouldn't be here! That's why I'm trying to keep him hidden!"

"Uh… guys?" Roy uneasily spoke up, silencing the two. He pointed to the enormous wall clock, which read 7:25. Pit jumped in fright when he heard footsteps hurrying down the hallway towards the cafeteria.

"Shoot, people are coming!" Pit whispered panicky. "We need to hide Roy!"

"Ah, onaka ga suita!" a familiar prince's voice called. Roy's eyes widened as he recognize that calm voice. That timid yet cheerful voice… Is it? Is it really him?

"Roy!" Ike said quickly, snapping the redhead out of his thoughts. "Hide under my cape!"

"Uh… Got that!" Roy said.

Ike swiftly sat down on a chair next to Pit, heaping his thick cape into a pile of red. Roy buried himself underneath the cape, just when an azure-haired prince entered the cafeteria with the other brawlers. Pit eyed him with wonder. Although he had a feminine appearance, the angel sensed that he was a male. He wore a sky-blue tunic, a golden tiara, and a dark-blue velvet cape. His cerulean eyes that shined like sapphire matched perfectly with his straight blue hair. Hanging on his belt was a sheath enclosing a sword.

The prince was fussily selecting food from the food bar, when he noticed Ike and Pit smiling nervously at him. "Hey,"Aiku-kun! Ohayou!" he called, waving at the two. Ike felt heat rushing to his face as the brawlers gave him strange looks. Really? He doesn't need to let the whole world know what is his name! With a beam, the prince quickly chose his food, not caring whether it looked delicious or disgusting.

"Do you know him?" Pit asked, watching the prince clumsily bumping into certain blond Hylian.

"Yes." Ike answered. He saw prince got into an awkward conversation with the Hylian. "His name is Marth." Pit felt the feathers on his wings perk up. Marth? Isn't that the name of Roy's only trusted friend?

"Is he… a prince?" Pit hesitantly asked.

"Yes, he is the Prince of Altea." Ike replied. Marth suddenly grabbed the blond's hand and dragged him towards Ike and Pit's table. "Marth, why did you bring him here?" Ike sternly asked.

"I want you to meet Rinku-kun!" Marth answered with a small smile. Pit and Ike eyed the Hylian with interest. He wore a green tunic, leggings, and the famous floppy cap. His dirty-blond hair was parted to his left and his azure eyes were slanted like almonds. Enclosed in a sheath that hung on his back was the legendary Master Sword. "I know him from the last tournament!"

"Whoa, you're Link, the Hero of Time?" Pit asked. He was completely unaware of the Legend of Zelda Timeline. Link smiled, preparing to explain.

"Well, I'm actually the Hero of Twilight." Link explained. "The Link that was in the last tournament was my cousin-twice-removed; he was the Hero of Time." Master Hand wanted the Link, Zelda, and Ganondorf from Twilight Princess, so he sent the Link, Zelda, and Ganondorf from Ocarina of Time back to Hyrule in their timeline." Link caught sight of Marth's alarmed face. His cheeks were as pink as roses. "D-Don't worry!" Link quickly assured. "I understand why you mistook me as my cousin!"

"…Oh." Marth only said. Completely embarrassed, he sat down next to Ike and slowly began to eat his food.

"So, what are your names?" Link asked Pit and Ike. "What franchise are you from?"

"I'm Ike." Ike greeted. "I'm from Fire Emblem."

"My name is Pit." Pit said. "I'm from Kid Icarus." The angel caught sight of a jumbled gleam in Link's eyes.

"Hey, weren't you the angel who tried to talk to me yesterday?" Link questioned.

"Yeah!" Pit answered. "You couldn't hear me, so I just left you alone." A hue of red rushed through the Hylian's face.

"O-Oh." Link said. "I'm sorry. Hylians like me have very sensitive ears." All of a sudden, Marth leaned towards Link and screamed deafeningly into his pointy ears, causing the startled blond to yelp and jump out of his feet. Marth giggled childishly as he watched the glowering Hylian rub his aching ears. "Ooh, boy." Link growled. "My cousin told me all about you, Marth. He mentioned that you loved to scream in his ears just to see him react." Knowing that he is in boiling hot water, Marth shot out of his seat and made a mad dash out of the cafeteria. "Hey- COME BACK HERE!" Link shouted, chasing after the mischievous prince. Pit and Ike smirked to each other when Roy poked his head out of Ike's piled cape.

"Um guys, wouldn't this be a good time to leave?" he asked.

"Yeah." Pit said. He stopped giggling. "C'mon, let's go back to my room."

Meanwhile, one of suspicious men was sneakily climbing up the Smash Mansion's roofs. His allies were hiding in the backward behind the scrubs, on the lookout for brawlers. With a grunt of effort, the brunette criminal grabbed onto a windowsill, forced the window open, and was about to climb into the brawler's bedroom when he saw Pit and Roy dash by in the hallway. He froze; did they see him? He heard footsteps entering the bedroom and ducked down, still holding onto the windowsill.

"Strange, I don't remember opening this window." He heard Ike say out loud. The bluenette mercenary, completely unaware that a kidnapper was hanging onto the windowsill, slammed the window close onto the brunette criminal's fingers. The brunette let out a muffled scream, accidentally let go of the window ledge, and rolled down the roof like a wheel. Luckily, the other two kidnappers caught him in their arms.

"We need to move on to Plan B." The leader said, shaking his head at the whimpering brunette.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Chocolate spread with hazel nuts? Doesn't that sound familiar?**

**I'm completely unsure what should happen in the next chapter. This chapter was really hard for me to finish. (Mainly because I was focusing to not go overboard with the details and make sure the sentences are understandable) I think my writer's block is coming over to visit. I want to make this story have at least 10 chapters. So, if you have a really good idea of what should happen in the story, raise your hand and scream, "Hey! I have an idea! (Insert event here) should happen in (Insert chapter here)!" **

**Also, I have another poll up. The question is...**

**Should my next fanfic be told in 3rd person perspective, Ike's POV, or Roy's POV?**

**1. 3rd person perspective**

**2. Ike's POV**

**3. Roy's POV**

**I'm usually comfortable with writing in 3rd person perspective but I would like to try writing in a character's perspective. Ike's POV would probably be much easier than Roy's POV. (I'm up for a challenge, though) So far, I'm leaning towards 3rd person perspective and Ike's POV. **

**If you're interested in the fanfic I'm about to get started on, it is RATED M for safety. (I don't want to announce the first chapter of the fanfic and not have anyone read it just because they can't find it!) **

**Story Questions:**

**1. Although he is a prince, why do you think Marth acts a bit childish?**

**2. From what I got from reviews, a lot of you suggested to Home Alone techniques. But it has been a long time ever since I saw that movie, so I can't clearly remember how did the thieves attempt to break into the house. What did they do? **

**3. Who should discover Roy next? **


	5. Chapter 5: Letters

In Pit's room, Pit and Roy sat on the bed while Ike paced about in the room, wondering why was Roy hidden away from the other brawlers. "I just can't understand." he said. "Wouldn't Master Hand want more Nintendo characters in the tournament? He might make a bigger profit if there are more brawlers."

"I'm tempted to ask the Hands if there were some characters who did not make it to this tournament." Pit said. "Should I? If I asked, they might suspect that I'm hiding something."

"Go ask them." Ike said. "If they begin to suspect, I'll help you keep Roy's whereabouts a secret." he vowed.

"Alright." Pit said, getting off his bed. He headed out of his room. After when Pit left, Roy eyed a calendar hanging on the wall. Suddenly shocked by what he saw, he rubbed his eyed and quickly went closer to get a better look. Ike raised an eyebrow when he saw the redhead's erratic action.

"What's wrong?" Ike questioned.

"Today's the ninth of March? I swear..." Roy said, a bit stunned. "It was November second two days ago..."

"You must've been knocked out for five months." Ike said. Roy's eyes widened in shock. "Err, calm down."

"Ike, do you want to come with me to the attic?" Roy suddenly asked.

"Well, sure." Ike answered. "But for what?"

"Nothing." Roy said. "I just want to check some things out."

* * *

At the same time, Pit calmly entered the Hands' office. Right when he opened the door, a thick hardcover book suddenly flew out, nearly missing the angel's face by a few inches. Pit carefully entered the office and witnessed the wild scene. Crazy Hand was flying hysterically through the office, knocking down bookcases in the progress. Books of all kind piled on the floor like clothes in Wario's room.

"STOP IT, CRAZY!" Master Hand bellowed at his brother. "WE HAVE A CLIENT!" Crazy Hand immediately calmed down and floated back to his seat. If he had a face, it would've had a sad facial expression. "Hello, Pit." Master Hand cooly greeted the angel, sounding like if nothing happened. "What can we do for you today?"

"Nothing, I just have a question to ask." Pit answered, trying to sound formal.

"Go on." Master Hand urged. Pit swallowed nervously.

"Did any characters not make it to this tournament?" Pit asked, trying to hide the nervousness in his voice. "If so, why?"

"Yes, some characters from the Melee Tournament did not make it to the Brawl Tournament." Master Hand explained. "Either because they were requested by us to leave or needed to leave to take care of things in their homeland. For example, Young Link decided to leave so he can maintain the timeline in Hyrule. Dr. Mario is an alter ego of Mario himself."

"That's cool!" Pit commented. "It is like Sheik and Zelda!"

"Yes it is." Master Hand continued. "Although powerful, we replaced Mewtwo with Lucario because Mewtwo was very cold towards the other brawlers. Pichu was too weak and wasn't as popular as the others, so we expelled him." Master Hand suddenly stopped. Pit felt the feathers on his wings perk up. He did not mention anything about Roy!

"Well, from what I heard from the returning brawlers..." Pit began uneasily, trying not to make the Hands suspicious. "Marth was from a Fire Emblem game. Was he the only Fire Emblem character?"

"Y-Yes, he is." a master Hand quickly answered. Pit caught the lying tone in his voice.

"Really?" Pit questioned. "From what I heard from Marth, he had a companion who was also a Fire Emblem character." Pit's voice was rising in distrust. "Tell me, who was Marth's friend! It can't be Ike; he is a newcomer!" Suddenly, Master Hand rose from his seat and back Pit into a wall, intimidating the angel.

"Please understand, Pit." the enormous hand spoke sternly. "There are some things in the world that are better off not mentioned to individuals like you, do you understand?"

"Y-Yes." Pit nervously answered. Once when Master Hand returned to his seat, Pit scurried away like a mouse.

* * *

Meanwhile, Roy and Ike were in the attic, browsing through old cardboard boxes. The two were astonished by the ancient treasures contained in the boxes, especially Ike. They found a scrapbook with photographs taken from the Melee Tournament. Some of the photos' colors were faded away, yet Roy could still recognized the images.

"That's me with Marth and Link." Roy said to Ike, pointing to the figures in the dusty photos. "We were hanging out in the Tokyo Park." He turned to another page. "And, there's Mewtwo and Pichu. Although Mewtwo looks really grumpy, he is actually enjoying Pichu's company."

"It looks like everyone is having fun." Ike commented.

"Yeah..." Roy replied, his happy voice faltering. "Fun..." Ike caught the note of unhappiness in the redhead's voice. Roy buried his weeping face in his hands.

"Are you ok?" Ike worriedly asked.

"I-I'm fine." Roy answered, his voice shaking. He looked at Ike with teary blue eyes. "It's just that... Even though it looked like everyone is getting along with each other despite their differences... They actually separated themselves into... tiny cliques..."

"Oh, let me guess." Ike said. "You and Marth were the only Fire Emblem characters in the tournament, which means both of you were left out from the others."

"Y-Yeah." Roy said unhappily. "But, Marth was respected more because he was a prince. He fought his way to the tournament. On the other hand, I got in the easy way; I was invited so I can advertise my game. The other brawlers looked down at me, saying that I cheated my way in."

"I'm sorry..." Ike spoke. He looked around the attic and spotted an orange envelope sitting on a box next to him. Wondering what was inside of it, he took it and carefully opened it. Inside, were letters addressed to the Smash Mansion. Although nearly unreadable, Ike saw Roy's name scribbled on one of the letters. "Hey, this letter was addressed to you, Roy." Wondering who wrote him the Roy took it, opened the envelope, and quickly read it. It said:

_Dear Roy,_

_How have you been? You hadn't been writing to me for a while. Things are going well in Pherae. Your father is make a great recovery from his illness. Wolt and I are doing fine. _

_I hope you are having a wonderful time at the Smash Mansion. Had you made any new friends? Marth can't be your only friend! It just isn't enough! Also, how many matches did you win? Anything going on this week? Please write back (If you have enough time!)_

_Sincerely, Lilina_

"Shoot... This was written to me around November!" Roy said shockingly, a bit alarmed.

"Who's Lilina?" Ike asked. "A friend?"

"She isn't just a friend!" Roy answered. "She is my best friend!"

Ike looked into the orange envelope and said, "There are more letters for you." Roy gasped in horror, took the envelope, and began to hurriedly browse through its contents. Most of the letters were written by Lilina; some were either written by Wolt, other friends, or his father himself. They all asked the same question: Why aren't you writing to us? The redhead began to panic. How can he explain to his friends and family that he was "unconscious" for months?

"Oh my gosh, what should I do?!" Roy asked panicky. "I bet everyone back home thinks that I'm dead or something!"

"Everything's alright!" Ike said, trying to calm the redhead down. Roy slowly breathed in and out. "Why don't you write a letter back to them, explaining that you were too busy to reply? I'm sure they will understand!"

"Really?" Roy asked.

"Really." Ike responded with a smile. "C'mon, let's get started on your letter now."

Roy and Ike went back to Pit's room. Knowing that Pit won't mind him for borrowing some lined paper and a pen, Roy got started on his letter. He put his full effort in it, wanting to make all of loved ones' waiting count.

"Aiku-kun?" Marth's voice rang out in the hallway.

"Marth's looking for me." Ike told Roy. "Can I leave?"

"Sure." Roy answered.

When Ike left the bedroom, Roy stopped writing his letter for a moment, snuck towards the doorway, and watched the interaction between him and Marth. The two spoke to each other and laughed at a small joke as they headed down the hallway. Roy's navy-blue eyes narrowed in sadness. He and Marth used to spend time together exactly like that... With a huff, the redhead shook his head, trying to clear his mind from the incoming sadness.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Chapter 5 could've been uploaded earlier, however I got addicted to my new tablet and got carried away.**

**I'm currently typing up chapter 6, as I know what's going to happen next! Ideas are appreciated!**

**Also, counting the guest reviews there is a tie between the choices "Ike's POV" and "3rd Person POV". So it looks like I'll be waiting for a while before starting on the Ike & Roy fanfic, haha. **

**Story Questions: **

**1. Why does Master Hand refuse to mention Roy to Pit?**

**2. Should Roy's friends & family appear in a future chapter?**

**3. Sooner or later, Marth and Roy will eventually meet again. How should they reunite?**


	6. Chapter 6: Disconnected

In the meantime, Pit was at the cafeteria hurriedly taking food for himself and Roy. It was nearly lunchtime and he assumed that Roy was hungry, like him. The other brawlers who were sitting and chatting with their friends oddly looked at him. Why is he taking a lot of food, they wondered. It is fit for two people! Is he that hungry?

After putting Roy's lunch in a paper bag, Pit was about to leave the cafeteria when all of a sudden, a familiar deep voice growled, "Well, what do we have here?" With a yelp, Pit quickly turned around and saw the monstrous turtle glaring at him with an evil smile. Right by his right side, was a tall man with crimson hair and tanned skin. He was dressed in metal armor and a flowing, scarlet cape.

"I-It's you!" Pit shuttered, petrified with fright. "Y-You're still angrily at me for bumping into you yesterday?"

"Yes, I am!" the turtle replied vengefully. He suddenly snatched Pit's paper lunch bag from his shaking hand and it held it from the angel's reach.

"Hey!" Pit shouted angrily, jumping to retrieve Roy's lunch. "Give it back!"

"If you want it back, fight for it!" The turtle was about to grab Pit by one of his wings and fling him across the cafeteria when all of a sudden, someone aggressively stomped on his tail. "Ywoch!" The turtle yelled. He turned around and spotted an irate Marth glaring at him with narrowed cerulean eyes. Ike was right next to him, keeping an eye on the two opponents. "Oh, it's you Marth." The turtle said to the prince. "What do you want?"

"Give it back to Pit." Marth spoke sternly, pointing at the lunch bag.

"No!"

"BOWSER!" Marth shouted furiously, his annoyed eyes widening. Bowser sighed and tossed the lunch bag back to Pit.

"Here you go." Bowser said frustratingly. "But I'm giving back just because the prince here said so. Next time, you won't be so lucky!" Bowser spoke before turning to the ginger-haired man. "Let's get some lunch, Ganondorf." The two went towards the food bar without another word.

"Thanks, Marth." Pit thanked the now-smiling prince. "Was that actually Bowser and Ganondorf themselves?"

"Yes." Marth answered with a sad gleam in his eyes. "They are bad."

"I know." Ike spoke up. "Just look at how they treated Pit!"

"Back at Melee Tournament, they tease me and old friend." Marth continued. "They call me girly and weak." Pit slightly jumped at the mention of the words "old" and "friend".

"W-Who was this old friend?" Pit asked with interest. Marth may give some information about Roy! Marth's small smile turned into a gloomy look.

"His name Roi." Marth began. Ike listened carefully along with Pit. "He… He from Fire Emblem." Marth shuttered as he tried to speak proper English. "He i-is a loyal and funny friend. When Bowser and Ganondorf tease me, Roi-kun w-would defend me." After finishing that statement, Marth clutched his fists as he felt tears stinging his eyes.

"Did anything happen to him?" Ike warily asked, expecting Marth to break down into tears.

"I…" Marth spoke up, his tiny voice shaking like a small earthquake. "I don't want to say it…" Pit was about to object when Ike spoke up.

"If you don't want to say what happened to Roy, then it's ok." He said gently. "Hey Pit, do you want to sit with us?"

"Sorry, I'm kinda busy." Pit answered with a wink. Ike caught the meaning of the wink and nodded his head in understanding.

"Let's get some lunch, Marth." Ike told the prince, who quickly wiped away his tears and smiled back.

As soon when Marth and Ike left, Pit hurried back to his room, unobvious to the fact a certain Hylian was listening to the short conversation. Link was eating his lunch by himself; he couldn't find Princess Zelda. When he saw Bowser and Ganondorf picking on Pit, he was about to march towards the two evil kings and defend the helpless angel, when Marth took care of the situation himself. After that, Link "accidentally" overheard the conversation about Roy with his pointy, sensitive ears. Roy? His cousin had a lot to say about Roy. He described the redhead as an immature, annoying, and rude swordsman. Concluding the Hero of Time's description as true, Link did not follow Pit and continued to consume his food.

Roy just signed his name on his letter when Pit entered his room and closed the door behind him. "Hey Roy, I brought you some lunch." he said.

"Thanks." Roy said, folding his letter neatly and putting it in an envelope. The angel took two sandwiches out and began munching on one. Roy took the other one and began to eat it.

"Why were you writing a letter?" Pit suddenly questioned, eying the envelope in his hand. Roy swallowed his chewed food.

"Well, I've found out I've been in the attic for months." Roy answered. "My friends and family hadn't heard from me for a while, so I decided write a letter to them."

"How are you going to deliver it to them?"

"You came to the Smash Mansion by a teleporter brought by Master Hand, right?" Roy began to explain. "Well if I remember correctly, we can send letters through a specific teleporter that transfers letters back to our homeland."

"That's cool!" Pit remarked. He took a small sip of grape soda.

"I know!" Roy replied. "I'm planning to deliver the letter after lunch. Do you want to come with me?"

"Sure!"

After finishing their lunch, the two snuck through the hallway, down the stairs, pass the crowded cafeteria, into the teleporter room. It was a strange, large room filled with about fifty teleporting machines. Each of them looked exactly the same, only that they had a name and number indicating what was its destination.

"Let's see..." Roy said, walking around the room with Pit. "Hyrule... Mushroom Kingdom... Kanto Region... Oh! There it is! Pherae!" The redhead pointed to a teleporter with the name "Pherae" on it. He went towards it and pointed to a slot big enough for a letter to fit. "Pit, this is where we put the letter. The teleporter will teleport it back to the destined land." Roy set the letter in the slot and waited for the complicated machine to take it in. Strangely, nothing happened. Is there a glitch? With a raised eyebrow, he tried to force his letter in like if he was trying to force a stuffed suitcase shut.

"Are you supposed to do that?" Pit asked.

"N-No!" Roy answered. With a frustrated grunt, he pulled the letter out of the slot. "It's supposed to automatically take it in!" Pit went behind the teleporter and took a closer look at it. There must be something wrong with the teleporter! Is it missing a part? The angel sudden gasped when he noticed the problem with the machine. Although he was no expert in technology like Fox, Falco, and Samus, he noticed two large sockets.

"Hey, this machine is missing an important plug!" Pit pointed to the two sockets and Roy took a look. Blood drained from the redhead's shocked face.

"What happened?!" Roy asked panicky. "It was there the last time I came here! Who would take it away?!" With a cry full of anguish, Roy collapsed on his knees. The tears that poured in his distressed wide eyes blurred his vision from reality. "N...No. How am I supposed to keep in touch with my family and friends now?!" Pit kneeled next to the sorrowful redhead, who immediately buried his weeping face into his soft, white toga.

Link, who just finished his delicious lunch, was exiting the cafeteria when his pointy ears picked up a small cry followed by muffled sob. That cry... It sounded like it was full of sadness. Tracing the source of the sobbing with his ears, the Hero of Twilight was led to the teleporter room, where he saw Pit trying to comfort Roy. Link recognized Pit, but wondered who was that red-haired teen. He went closer to the two to try to get a better look. Pit heard Link's footsteps, looked up and alarm, and attempted to hide Roy with his wings but it was too late. The Hylian had already seen everything.

Roy lifted his head, turned around, and saw Link examining him with his curious azure eyes. Ruffled cardinal hair, navy-blue eyes, short and skinny body... Wait. Link's pointy ears twitched when he realized who the redhead is. This boy's physical appearance matches his cousin's description of Roy Pherae! Why is he crying?

"Are you ok?" Link gently asked. Roy sniffed softly. "Don't cry, Roy." The redhead's eyes widened when Link said his name.

"L-Link?" Roy questioned, wiping his eyes. "Is that really you?" Usually, Link would just ignore him! Link smiled at the confusion, kneeled down, and cupped Roy's soft hair with his warm hand.

"I'm a different Link." Link said. "I'm the Hero of Twilight, not time. Now, can you tell me why are you upset?" Liking the new Link, Roy began to explain what happened to him. After hearing the redhead's depressing story, Link's eyes narrowed sadly. "I'm sorry." he said. "I would try to find the missing plug but I have no idea where it could be." The Hylian's sensitive ears perked up when he heard footsteps walking down the hallway, towards the teleporter room.

"What's wrong, Link?" Roy asked.

"Someone's coming!" Link whispered, standing up. "He's coming this way!"

"We can't let him see Roy!" Pit said, standing up with Roy. "Let's go!"

Link cautiously hurried out of the room and looked around for the other brawlers. He heard Fox and Falco casually chatting with each other. "The coast is clear! Go!" Link whispered loudly before taking off. Pit and Roy scurried out of the room after the Hylian but in the hurry, Roy's letter slipped out of his fingers like ice on a flat surface. It slid unobtrusively on the floor next to a teleporter that led to a certain star ship.

* * *

"Hey, Ernest!" The white-haired crook whispered to the brunette crook. The two were dressed up as gardeners, which consisted of dirty overalls, mud-smeared shirts, and leather boots. Held in their gloved hands were a rake and shovel. "This outfit looks so stupid on me!"

"I know, Bruce." Ernest responded. "Doug, is this actually going to work?"

"Yes, it is." Doug replied with a sigh. He was sitting in the van. The back doors were wide open in advance. "You guys remember the plan, right?"

"Enter the mansion, tell the idiot brawlers that you are just here to work on the backyard, pretend to work on the backyard, look around for the angel and redhead, grab them, and return to the van." Ernest repeated the steps.

"Well done." Doug smiled before hissing, "Now, get to work!"

Bruce and Ernest cautiously went towards the front door of the Smash Mansion and knocked on the door. A blond princess wearing a fancy pink dress greeted them. "Hello, er- Who are you guys?"

"We're gardeners." Bruce said, trying not to sound suspicious. Princess Peach raised an eyebrow and her baby blue eyes filled with distrust. This doesn't sound right… "Master Hand called us to work on the backyard."

"Really?" Princess Peach asked. "We usually have volunteering brawlers do yard work…" she said softly to herself.

"Ma'am, we're here to do yard work." Ernest spoke.

"What's going on here?" A pointy-eared princess wearing a white and purple dress asked. Princess Peach turned to Princess Zelda with a worried look.

"Zelda, these guys say they are here to do yard work." Princess Peach whispered. "Did Master Hand actually call them?"

"I don't think so." Princess Zelda whispered back. "The yard looks fine! It doesn't need work!" The two princesses looked at the two criminals with a suspicious glare.

"Err… We got the wrong address?" Bruce said uneasily with a nervous smile.

"Mario! Luigi!" Princess Peach shouted for her most trusted men.

"Link, I need your assistance!" Princess Zelda called for her hero.

"Let's go, Bruce!" Ernest quickly said, running back to the van.

"Yeah!" Bruce hastily replied, running after his partner. The two princesses watched the distrustful men run exit the front yard and dash down the block like if they just saw a ghost.

"Princess Peach and Zelda! What-a is it?!" Mario asked. He and his brother Luigi hurried towards the two princesses.

"Mario and Luigi!" Princess Peach gasped. "There were strangers trying to enter the Smash Mansion!"

"Why?" Luigi gulped; he did not like the sound of this.

"We don't know." Princess Zelda answered, trying to stay calm. "All I know is they were up to no good."

"I'm reporting to Master Hand about this incident." Mario said, hurrying to the Hands' office.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Attempt to break into the mansion: FAILURE! **

**Spring break is nearly over, so I won't be uploading as much, sorry guys. Also, suggestions and ideas are appreciated! **

**My M rated fanfic is going to be written in 3rd person, so I may get started on it if I have time. Hollow is still going on; I just decided to update this story much**

**Story Questions: **

**What do you think happened to the missing teleporter plug?**

**If you were the 3 kidnappers in this story, how would capture Pit and Roy? (I'm curious)**

**What problems would Pit have if he tried to keep Roy hidden?**

**SPOILER Question (You don't need to answer it): Who is going to "discover" Roy next?**


	7. Chapter 7: Suspicion

"I wonder how are the others doing." Fox McCloud said to his valued partner Falco Lombardi. They were heading towards the teleporter room to deliver a written letter to their friends Peppy, Slippy, and Krystal.

"I think they're doing good." Falco replied. All of a sudden, Fox heard someone scurrying down the hallway. His youthful green eyes peered around and his furry brown tail swayed in apprehension. "What is it?" Falco asked the Canidae.

"I heard some people running away." Fox answered the avian.

"Don't worry." Falco casually replied. "I think someone just needed to use the restroom really badly.

"Alright." Fox said, calming down. "Let's deliver the letter." Upon entering the room, Fox put the letter in the designated teleporter's slot, which ate the letter hungrily. It beeped and clunked nosily before it went completely silent. "Ok, it just delivered the letter-" Fox's sharp eyes caught a letter envelope lying next to the teleporter. "Hey, what's this?" He opened the envelope and quickly skimmed through the letter. It read:

_Dear Lilina,_

_ Sorry that I hadn't been writing lately. I got caught up in my matches, haha. I heard that Dad is recovering from his illness. That's great! Has anything been happening in Pherae lately? Did I miss anything? _

_ I have lots to say about the Smash Mansion! I've made new friends! There's Marth, you should know him. (He's the shy Prince of Altea, if you don't remember!) This week, I met Pit and Ike! Pit is an angel who is from a place from Skyworld! He's from a franchise called Kid Icarus. If I remember correctly, he uses a magical bow. He is really cheerful and caring. Ike is a mercenary from a world called Crimea. Like Marth and me, he's a Fire Emblem character. I hadn't seen his weapon yet, but judging by his size, I bet he uses a really huge sword! (Compared to me, he's really tall and muscular!) He pays a lot of attention to his friends._

_ I hope you and the others are doing fine. I'm sorry if I worried you. Please reply soon! I can't wait to hear from you!_

_Your best friend,_

_Roy_

Fox's grass-green eyes widened when he saw that "R" word. Roy? He's still here? But, didn't he leave to his homeland, never to return? Did Master Hand request him to return?! "Hey Falco, look at this." The shocked Canidae said to his partner, who looked over at his shoulder. The avian scanned through the letter and gasped softly.

"Roy wrote this?!" Falco whispered, unable to believe his eyes. "When the heck did he write this?!" Fox searched for a written date.

"It was written today!" Fox exclaimed, still keeping his voice quiet.

"But, Roy left the Smash Mansion after Melee ended!" Falco replied, a bit startled. He pointed to the Pherae teleporter, which was broken due to missing an important part. "He couldn't return! The teleporter is purposely broken so he can't come back! Didn't Master Hand tell us that?"

"That doesn't make any sense…" Fox said. He began to pace around the room as he thought. "If Roy was back at his home, why would he still write a letter to his family and friends today?" A sudden clue hit him like an out-of-control starship. "Roy must be still here! Master Hand was lying to us all along!"

"I'm interested." Falco spoke. "I would like to see if Roy's still here! I know that both of us didn't pay much attention to him but still, I'm interested! Why did Master Hand lie to us?"

"Let's try to find him." Fox planned. "Roy mentioned that Marth, Pit, and Ike were his friends. We can't ask Marth; he probably doesn't know that Roy is still here. We need to find Pit and Ike and ask them some questions."

"I'll find Pit, you can find Ike." Falco ordered. "Let's go!" The two best friends parted and went to find Roy's friends.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pit, Link, and Roy were in Pit's room, discussing what could've happened to the missing plug.

"I bet someone really hated Roy!" Pit guessed. "He or she didn't want him to communicate with his family and friends so they purposely blocked the only way to his home!"

"Who really hated you in the last tournament?" Link asked, flipping his floppy cap over his shoulders. "Was it my cousin?"

"No, it wasn't him." Roy answered. "He was kinda mean to me but that was because I bothered him!"

"Err… Bowser?" Pit asked, remembering his experience with the monstrous reptile.

"He was mean to a lot of brawlers, especially me." Roy responded. "But, he isn't good with technology."

"Ganondorf?" Link asked. He never liked that tyrannical king.

"Yeah, he looked down at me but like Bowser, he's not good with technology."

"Someone good with technology…" Link mumbled to himself. "Samus?"

"She always ignored me."

"Fox and Falco?"

"They ignore me too."

Link sighed and shook his head sadly. Suddenly, Pit thought of something. "What if… Master Hand took the plug?" Link's ears perked up in realization.

"That can be true!" he said breathlessly.

"I don't think so." Roy responded. "Master Hand always treated everyone equally."

"I don't think so." Pit said. "He told me that some of the brawlers from Melee left."

"But if that was true, why was I hidden away instead?" Roy questioned. In frustration, the redhead jumped onto Pit's bed and buried his face in the fluffy pillow. "This is too complicated!" Link suddenly got an idea.

"I got it!" The Hylian said with a grin. "I think Master Hand keeps a record book that contains all of the information of all the characters that entered the tournament; whether they are still here or gone. I'm going to sneak into the Hands' office and retrieve it now! It should say why you were banned from the tournament!"

"Are you sure it exists?" Pit asked.

"I'm sure!" Link said. He exited Pit's room.

Pit sighed loudly in weariness and sat next Roy, who lifted his face out of the pillow. This is too difficult! All he wanted is to know why was Roy hidden in the attic away from the others! Master Hand, who seemed to know every detail about every brawl character, made the situation more problematic and suspicious; he refused to mention Roy's name! Pit was tempted to ask Roy's old friend Marth but he probably believed that Roy was gone for good. Marth… Roy did mention that the Prince of Altea was his only friend…

"Hey Pit, I have a question." Roy spoke up. Pit looked at him with a small smile and a "Hmmm?". "During breakfast, I thought I heard my friend Marth…" Pit's wing's tensed up. Roy still recognized Marth's voice?! "Do you think it will be alright if I can say hi to him?"

"Err… I'm not sure." Pit answered unsurely. "Marth might be really surprised if he saw you. Also, the others might see you!"

"I think it'll be ok!" Roy replied cheerfully. "I really want to see Marth again! I miss him!"

"Well…" Pit softly replied. He thought for a quick moment before answering. "Sure. Let's meet him at dinnertime!"

* * *

At that moment, Link was at the entrance of the Hands' office. Opening the door in just an unobtrusive crack, he peered in and was surprised to see no one inside. Taking this as a chance to snoop around, Link silently entered. The door soundlessly shut behind him.

The nosy Hylian began to search through the drawers for the alleged record book. Paper flew in the air like panicking birds and piled messily on the floor like trash. After rummaging through the drawers, Link scanned his impatient azure eyes through the bookshelves and let out a deep huff in annoyance. Where is it?! Maybe the Hands hid it somewhere else!

"Crazy! Stop flying around!" Link heard Master Hand shout in annoyance. The Hylian's ears perked up in alarm. Shoot, the Hands are coming! If they catch him in their office, he'll get into BIG trouble! Looking around for an escape, Link's panicked eyes caught the large windows, which were wide open to let some fresh air in. Without thinking twice, he leapt out of the window and hid underneath it.

"What the- Why is there paper everywhere?!" Master Hand shouted in surprise.

"The wind must've blown it out of the open cabinets!" Crazy Hand answered carelessly.

"I don't remember opening them…" Master Hand spoke. Link's anxious body tensed at the doubtful sentence.

"You must've forgotten that you opened them!" Crazy Hand insisted.

"That might be true." Master Hand said. Link sighed quietly. He's not in trouble! "I've been really busy ever since the tournament started! You know what I find really suspicious?"

"Is it Pit?" Crazy Hand guessed.

"Yes!" Master Hand exclaimed. Link's eyes perked up. They might mention something important about Roy! "He tried to get information about…" Master Hand paused. "…About you-know-who."

"You still feel guilty over that?" Crazy Hand asked, sounding mature for once.

"Yes, I do." Master hand explained. "It just wasn't right, but I couldn't tell him! Neither can the other brawlers!" With a flick of his ears, Link began to ponder. They must be talking about Roy now! What do they mean by "Couldn't tell him"?

"I know that feel." Crazy Hand replied. "**He **was no longer needed because **his **abilitieswere an **exact clone** of Marth's."

"Who is this 'he' you're talking about?!" Master Hand and Crazy Hand turned around and spotted Link glaring distrustfully at them through the window. His ears were pointed down not in sadness, but in disappointment like the tip of a sharp arrow. "Don't lie to me!" Link said to the two hands crossly as he carefully climbed through the window. "Don't try to pretend Roy doesn't exist! I heard every word you two said!"

Master Hand signed in defeat. He couldn't shoo away the Hylian; he's too determined to learn the truth behind Roy. "Link," he began. "Why are you so interested in Roy?"

"Well…" Link's face softened when he tried to think up of a lie. "My cousin who used to be in the Melee Tournament told me that Roy was one of brawlers who did not leave. I was really interested in meeting him but yesterday, I found out that he did not return. Everyone acted like Roy did not exist. I want to find out why did he leave."

"Link, sit down." Master Hand flicked some paper off a chair. Link seated himself and eyed the gloved hand with a stern look. "Near the end of Melee, we had some issues with a few brawlers…"

* * *

**Author's Notes: DUN DUN DUN! CLIFFHANGER! /gets chased by angry reviewers armed with pitchforks**

**Roy's Past will probably be revealed in the next two or three chapters. (It depends; when do you want to see Roy's past? It cannot be the next chapter)**

**Also, for my poll the "M rated Ike & Roy story" and "Link wants to become mush stronger" is tied for votes. (Including the guest reviewers' votes) If you hadn't voted yet, please take a look at my poll!**

**Story Question: **

**Now that more information is *coughs* given about Roy, what do you think happened to him now?**

**Is the pace of the story right? **

**Let's pretend you are a returning brawler from Melee. If you saw Roy, who was said to be banished from the Smash Mansion, how would you react?**


	8. Chapter 8: Trust and Tears

Falco was wandering around the mansion, looking for "Ike". Although Roy wasn't really descriptive of Ike's physical appearance, the avian had a clue how did he look like. Falco peered into the cafertia, which was crowded with brawlers. They had nothing better to do other than loitering in the food court and chat with their friends. Let's see… Ike's a newcomer so he's unrecognizable. Falco saw two blond-haired boys around the age of twelve chatting to Ness excitedly. No, neither of them can't be Ike. They are too young and little. A masked blue puffball was chasing Kirby, who took his spikey golden blade. No… It's not a human. With an annoyed sigh, Falco eyed two bluenette men sitting at a table, watching a hilarious video on an iPhone. He recognized the one with the tiara as Marth. When a funny part was about to happen, the other bluenette with the headband purposely drank a cup of water. At first sight of the comical part, ice-cold water sprayed out of his mouth, directly on Marth's face.

"Ah!" he squealed, his azure bangs dripping with water. "Aikuu!" Falco anxiously raised his tail feathers at the name. Aiku? That sounds like the name "Ike"! Maybe it's him. Forcing a smile, Falco walked over to Ike and Marth.

"Are you Ike?" the avian asked.

"Yes." Ike answered. "And you're…?"

"Falco." Falco answered. He shook Ike's hand with his feathery hands. "I have a question. Do you know anyone… name Roy?" Ike's cobalt eyes widened and he slightly jumped in his seat. Oh no… did he see Roy? Should he tell the avian the actual truth? Marth also jumped at the mention of Roy. Does Falco want to talk about Roy? Or maybe… No, it can't be…

"N-No, I don't." Ike uneasily lied. Falco heard the fibbing tone in the mercenary's voice.

"C'mere." Falco forced Ike out of his seat to the hallways, where they had a small, private conversation. Marth stayed seated in his chair, unsure what was happening. "Don't lie, I saw that letter."

"What letter?!" Ike asked in a whispering voice. He was getting confused.

"I saw it in the teleporter room!" Falco said. "It was written today!"

"Written… letter?" Ike questioned, now completely puzzled. Falco slapped himself in the face with a groan. With an angry grunt, the avian shoved Ike into the wall.

"Tell… me… the truth…" Falco huffed, glaring into the mercenary's shocked eyes. "Is Roy here?"

"Well…" Ike began to explain uneasily. He hoped Pit wouldn't be too upset with him if he told Falco. Besides, it's just one brawler! "You see…" Ike explained what happened to Roy. As the mercenary explained, Falco nodded as he understood why Ike and Pit tried to keep Roy hidden. Finishing his explanation, Ike asked, "Can you keep this a secret?"

"Yes, only if you do one thing." Falco replied. Ike's blood froze for a second. Oh great… what is it now? Does he need to give some Smash Coins just to keep the avian's beak shut? "Let me see Roy." He requested.

"See Roy?" Ike asked. "Why? From what Roy told me, not a lot of people respected him. I guess that includes you."

Falco guiltily looked down and uneasily tapped his feet on the ground. "Well…" he began, swallowing the lump in his throat. "Ok, I did treat Roy badly. But it was only because everyone else treated him like that. I admit that I found it annoying that he got in the tournament the easy way. If it weren't for Fox, I wouldn't have gotten in."

"Ok…?" Ike spoke, raising an eyebrow.

"I kinda like Roy's personality." Falco continued. "He's always happy..."

"He's not!" Ike suddenly barked, glowering at the stunned avian. "He's hiding his loneness and pain behind his smile!" Marth, who was still seated in the cafeteria, jumped at the startling tone of the mercenary's voice. What's going on? Is a fight going to start?!

"Hold on!" Falco assured quickly, catching sight of the shocked Marth's expression. He lowered his voice so the prince couldn't hear him. "Ok, I got it. Roy did look happy all the time. If it weren't for everyone not liking Roy, I would be friends for him."

Ike's face softened as he calmed himself down. "Peer pressure, is that what it is?" he asked. Falco nodded yes with a sad smile. "Yeah, that does have a lot of impact on cliques."

"Now that everyone thinks that Roy is gone, I think this is a good chance to become friends with him." Falco added. "So, do you know where he is? I want to see him now."

"I know where he is." Ike said. "Hold on…" He turned to Marth and called, "Marth, Falco needs help on something. I'll be back!"

With a small smile, Marth watched Ike and Falco leave. Now bored with nothing to do, he slouched in his seat in an un-princely manner. He knew the slouching was an ungraceful manner especially for a prince, but it didn't matter now. He's not on his throne back in Altea, he's in a cafeteria! That was one thing he loved about being in the Smash Mansion; he can do things that is considered to be ungrateful for a prince.

At that moment, a cubby, selfish man who nearly looked like Mario and Ganondorf entered the cafeteria. The first person they noticed was Marth sitting inelegantly in his seat. The Prince of Altea was slowly dozing off due to boredom. His eyelids flicked open and gently closed as he tried to stay awake.

"Who's that, Ganondorf?" the overweight man asked.

"Wario, this is Marth." Ganondorf answered. "He is a prince of a land called Altea."

"He?" Wario sneered. "He looks like a girl!" The world "girl" reached Marth's ears. Offended by Wario's remark, he snapped out of his catnap and growled quietly. Girl? Girl?! He HATES that _"g"_word when it was used to describe his appearance! Marth's precious tiara caught Wario's greedy eyes. It was made of shining gold and a sparkling sapphire. "Wow… That tiara is made of pure gold…" Wario said, reaching for the tiara on Marth's head. Glowering angrily at him, Marth suddenly slapped Wario's hand and shouted, "Yamete!" The other brawlers looked up at the commotion.

"I forgot to mention that he doesn't speak English." Ganondorf added with an evil smile. Marth's angry blue eyes, which shared the same touch of freezing ice, glared into the Gerudo's unkind hazel eyes. "He's a complete fool." Marth's hand rolled into a fist! He can't take those insults anymore! Unable to hold back his violent feelings back like a disobedient dog on a leash, Marth suddenly punched Ganondorf in the stomach.

* * *

Link was heading back to Pit's room from the Hands' office. His pointy ears slightly drooping in daze, he was very dumbfounded by Master Hand's explanation of Roy's past. It was too unbelievable to him! Master Hand did all of that just to protect Roy's feelings from anguish! But still, it wasn't right! Hiding Roy in the attic didn't help everyone! The Hands are feeling regretful, and Marth and Roy's loved ones missed the redhead dreadfully. Why didn't the Hands have the strength to tell Roy that he must go? Link mentally slapped himself at that thought. Then again, he could handle it but that doesn't mean that Roy can.

"No, I don't know who you're talking about!" Link heard Pit shout in protest. Thinking that someone finally suspected he was hiding something, the Hylian hurriedly rushed down the hallway towards Pit's room. There, Pit was protectively standing in front of his closet, covering it with his wide-open wings. Roy was frightfully cowering in the closet. Wahh! That Canidae came out of nowhere! His narrow green eyes gleaming with suspicion, Fox was facing Pit. Clutched in his pawed hands was Roy's letter.

"Don't pretend that you're not Roy's friend, Pit." Fox said cockily. "This letter, which was written by him today, mentioned you."

"What's going on here?" Link asked sternly, entering the scene. He noticed Pit desperately trying to hide Roy and Fox demanding answers from the objecting angel. "And you are…?" Link questioned, his azure eyes meeting Fox's green eyes.

"I'm Fox McCloud from the game Star Fox." Fox introduced. "You must be Link." Link coolly nodded at the statement. "I'm a returning brawler from Melee." Fox added. "Now, my partner Falco and I were at the teleporter room. We found this letter written by Roy, a Melee brawler who suddenly left to his homeland." Roy's navy-blue eyes widened in shock. That wasn't true! Although he was a bit scared, Link kept his stern mask cover his alarmed face. "We suspected he was still here." Fox continued. "The letter mentioned that Pit was a friend of Roy, so I assumed that Roy was with him."

"Why do you want to see Roy so badly?" Pit piped up curiously.

Fox jerked his tail in annoyance. "Now, you admit that you know Roy!" he said. "Anyway, Falco and I want to see Roy because we're wondering if the Hands are telling us the truth." The four heard footsteps heading down the hallway. Pit and Link watchfully eyed the open doorway. They can't let the other brawlers see him! They might tell the Hands!

"This should be Pit's room." Ike said to Falco as they entered. The two took notice of the sight.

"Falco, Roy is actually here!" Fox whispered loudly to his loyal partner. Falco winked back with a small smile. "Now, can we see him?" The Canidae asked.

A bit hesitant, Pit went out of the way, revealing Roy who eyed the avian and Canidae. Immediately recognizing them, he warily looked down, unwilling to make eye contact with them. He remembered how the two treated him. Most of the time they ignored him; they only spoke to him whenever they needed something from him. "What do you two want from me?" The redhead quietly murmured.

"What?" Fox asked, heading closer to Roy. He sat close to him.

"What do you two want from me?" Roy asked louder.

"Falco and I just want you to be our friend." Fox requested with a small smile. Roy distrustfully turned away with a scoff. Lies! "No, I'm not lying!"

"Both of you just want to use me." Roy spoke, his voice uncharacteristically cold as a snowstorm. He sulked crossly. Pit, Ike, and Link looked at each other with a raised eyebrow. They couldn't recognize Roy's tone of voice. It was usually friendly and carefree. Can they really trust Fox and Falco?

"I swear, it is not what you're thinking!" Fox urged, earning a huff from Roy. "In fact, it wasn't supposed to be like this! Falco and I appreciated you! We just couldn't show it!"

Roy's facial expression softened in understanding. He turned to Fox and asked, "Really?" His navy-blue eyes were sparkling with growing trust. Hoping to gain the redhead's friendship, Fox nodded yes. "Well…" Roy beamed brightly as his cheeks turned a rosy shade of pink. "T-Thanks!" He and Fox stood up and shook hands. Then, Roy headed to Falco and shook his feathery hands… or wings. Pit, Link, and Ike smiled at each other. This indicated that the three were now friends.

"Hey, Pit." Roy suddenly said.

"What is it?" Pit asked.

"I can't wait any longer." Roy said. "I really want to see Marth now!"

"I saw him at the cafeteria." Falco said. "But it's nearly dinnertime. There will be a lot of people there! It will be hard to find him there!"

"Let's just try to find him." Roy replied with a happy-go-lucky smile. "I'm sure we can find him!"

Pit, Roy, Ike, Link, Fox, and Falco went to cafeteria. Whenever there was another brawler heading their way, Fox and Falco would greet them, preventing them from spotting Roy. Roy was overexcited. Finally, he can see Marth again! How is he? Will he also be super-duper happy to see him again?

When the six were close to the cafeteria, the entrance was clogged by shocked brawlers witnessing a terrible sight. Ness, Lucas, and Toon Link were covering their eyes. Ahh! They can't see it! It's too scary! Princess Peach and Princess Zelda gasped in fright. Kirby was excitedly jumping on Meta Knight's head to look over the crowd. What happening?! Pokemon Trainer Red was defensively clutching the exclaiming Pikachu tightly in his safe arms.

"What's happening?" Roy asked Ike, who was much taller than him. Standing on his tippy-toes, Ike looked over the crowd and cringed. "Is there something wrong?" Roy asked again.

"Marth and Ganondorf are in a fight!" Ike answered fearfully.

With a startled gasped, Roy quickly shoved his way through the crowd and witnessed the violent scene. Ganondorf was holding Marth up by the collar of his cape. A wicked smile was pasted on his lips. Wario was heartlessly laughing at the scene. Roy was not also shaken by the two antagonists' lack of sympathy, but Marth's pained facial expression. His cerulean blue eyes were clutched shut in fright. A bruise was turning his forehead purple, but it was nearly unnoticeable due to his bangs.

With a scoff, Ganondorf sadistically threw Marth onto the ground. The distressed prince landed on the ground with a painful thud. The watching crowd gasped and groaned pitifully at the sight. Roy felt his face turn red in anger. How dare they do that to his best friend!

"STOP IT!" Roy shrieked indignantly, rushing towards Ganondorf. The entire crowd's eyes widened. Who is he, the newcomers wondered. Is that actually him, the returning brawlers asked themselves. With a grunt, Roy kicked Ganondorf in the ribcage. Although the redhead was a midget compared to the tall king, the kick was strong enough to agonizingly force Ganondorf onto the floor. The king grunted as he impacted the floor. Who the heck was that?! Link and Toon Link smirked mischievously with each other. They never liked the King of Evil. Wario callously laughed harder at the scene. "AND YOU, SHUT THE HELL UP!" Roy roared, instantly silencing him. Mario and Luigi looked at each other, chuckling to each other. They never liked that evil Mario copy-cat.

The redhead rushed towards the fallen prince, who began to sob uncontrollably. Urk! Everything hurts! Why does everyone see him as an easy bullying target?! It's not fair! First, his beloved friends and family were killed in that dreadful invasion… now this… His fuming expression softening into a concerned, gentle look, Roy kneeled next to Marth and calmly said, "Nakinaide." Hesitantly opening his sore, pink eyes, Marth looked at the redhead. Although his vision was blurred by his tears, the prince recognized the hazy figure and colors.

"Roi…kun?" Marth asked, his voice hoarse. He couldn't believe what he was seeing!

"Anata wa daijoubu ka?" Roy asked gently, trying to soothe the bluenette.

Drying his eyes with the sleeve of his tunic, Marth looked into Roy's reassuring eyes. The two awkwardly looked at each other for a short moment because abruptly embracing each other.

"R-Roi-kun!" Marth wailed, continuing to sob hysterically. He buried his face into Roy's soft red hair and clutched the redhead tightly like a stuffed animal.

"Urk, Marusu-kun…" Roy managed to choke out. "…Hon'in kirenai kokyuu…"

"Gomennesai…" Marth wept loudly. "Gomennesai…!"

"Anata wa machigatte nani mo shimaesendeshita." Roy replied. Marth mentually shook his head. Of course Roy wouldn't understand why he's saying sorry! That's because he didn't know what he did to him! The two continued to hug each other when a certain giant hand entered the scene.

"Alright everyone, what's happening?" Master Hand questioned. Unsure how to explain, the entire crowd cleared the way, revealing Ganondorf who was groaning in pain, Wario who immediately left the cafeteria, and the embracing Roy and Marth, who looked at him. "What the-" Master Hand said in jolt.

Marth gasped and clutched Roy protectively in his arms. "Iya…" He said in fright.

* * *

**Author's Notes: MOAR CLIFFHANGERS! /gets pie thrown in face**

**In the next chapter, Roy past in the Smash Mansion WILL be revealed! A very important testing succession is coming up in a week in school, so I may not update my story as often.**

**Judging by the results of my poll, the M Rated Ike & Roy story has the most votes, second is the Link story. However, I'm not going to start on those two story yet. Judging by my developing plotline of the Ike & Roy story, it would probably be as long as Hollow. I'm planning to start it once when Hollow is finished. *Hears grumpy groans from audience* I know, I know, updating my stories feels like forever!(Speaking of which, I am going to continue the story, I just need to brainstorm some ideas!) Also, I don't want all of my SSBB fics be focused around Link, Ike, Marth, Roy, and Pit. I kinda want to start the fic about TL, Ness, and Lucas starting their newspaper. I have VERY good ideas with it! So, if you all don't mind, I would like to start that fanfic instead. **

**Japanese translations:**

**Yamete = Stop**

**Nakinaide = Stop crying**

**Roi = Roy's Japanese name**

**Anata wa daijoubu ka = Are you ok?**

**Marusu = Marth's Japanese name**

**Hon'in kirenai kokyuu = I can't breathe**

**Gomennesai = I'm sorry  
**

**Anata wa machigatte nani mo shimaesendeshita = You didn't do anything wrong  
**

**Iya = No**

**Story Questions: **

**In most SSB fanfics, Marth is characterized as a snobbish prince. I characterize him as a gentle and sensitive prince. Which characterization do you like the most and why?**

**If you were Roy and you saw Marth getting bullied, what would you do?**

**Favorite character in the story so far?**

**Off-topic questions (You don't need to answer it!):**

**When I asked who should be the experiment in the M rated story, a lot of people requested that Roy should be it. Why is that?**


	9. Chapter 9: Revealed Truth

In Marth's point of view, time suddenly froze like ice. His frightened eyes widening as he watched Master Hand, he possessively clutched the petrified Roy in his arms. The other brawlers could only stand and watch. Wanting to get a clear sight on the tense scene, Pit hoisted himself over Ike's shoulders. The anxious Ike didn't seem to mind. All he cared about was what Master Hand had to say about this. His ears drooping in worry, Link guiltily looked at the floor. If Roy and Marth got into trouble, he'll blame himself. Why? Maybe his questioning of Roy got the Hands suspicious! Fox and Falco kept their heads up for Master Hand's reaction. Well, at least Crazy Hand isn't here… right?

"Marth, what are you doing with Roy?" Master Hand sternly questioned the Prince of Altea. Marth did not know what to say. Roy just came out of nowhere! Master Hand floated to him and ordered, "Give him to me."

"Dame!" Marth exclaimed, clutching Roy so hard he could barely breathe. He refused to hand over his precious friend to the hand! They have been separated for months!

"Marth Lowell, hand him over." Master Hand commanded, his voice rising like his blood temperature.

"Dame!" Marth repeated stubbornly.

With a frustrated, heavy sigh, Master Hand took Roy by his purple cape and tried to forcefully pull him out of Marth's grasp. In response, Marth grasped the redhead tighter and began to dismally scream, "Dame! Dame! Dame!" Roy was as stiff as stone. What should he do? Should he struggle and protest?

Pit was greatly upset by the distressed sight. Why's Master Hand trying to take Roy away? What did he ever do to him?! Roy may be the kind of person to pull mischievous pranks but he isn't evil! Unable to handle the tension of the painful sight, Pit let go of Ike and began to quickly force his way through the crowd.

"Pit! What are you doing?!" Ike whispered to the angel in shock. Pit ignored him.

"Stop it!" Pit shouted crossly at Master Hand, who faced the enormous gloved hand. "Roy didn't do anything wrong, did he?!" Pit asked questionably. The other brawlers began to silently mutter to each other. Pit did have a good point. Master Hand alleged that Roy left the Smash Mansion forever, yet he's still here! Was that a immense lie?!

Master Hand took a quick glance at Roy and let go of his cape. As soon as when Master Hand drifted towards the crowd and began to shoo them away, Marth buried his tear-stained face into Roy's soft red hair and began to murmur Japanese words into his ears. Ike and Link immediately rushed towards their two Fire Emblem companions to see if they were ok. Fox and Falco decided to wait for the hallways to clear before entering the cafeteria; they didn't want to accidentally get trampled on. Despite the ache in his ribs, Ganondorf hurried out of the cafeteria before Master Hand took notice of him. He did not want to get scolded!

"Pit, may I have a small discussion with you in my office?" Master Hand sternly asked Pit. "It is about Roy."

Pit anxiously felt the white feathers of his wings stand up "S-Sure." Pit answered with a small, brave smile.

In the Hands' office, Pit was seated in front of Master Hand's desk. The afternoon sunlight that shimmered through the window slowly dimmed as twilight covered the darkening sky. Master Hand was busily rummaging through the file cabinet. Newspaper articles messily piled on the floor. Crazy Hand was also in the office, however he was emotionlessly seated at his desk like his brother.

"What are you looking for, Master Hand?" Pit curiously asked. "Do you need help?"

"Wait, hold on." Master Hand replied. "There, I found it!" He set a dusty newspaper article on his desk. The headlines which were printed in huge, bold letters read: _"Melee Tournament Rejections". _Pit hurriedly skimmed through the article as quick as a whip. It mentioned that fans were complaining about some of the characters. Mewtwo was said to be too harsh, Pichu was boring and weak, and Dr. Mario was a tad strange. What really caught Pit's attention in a net was when they stated Roy's reason for leaving the Smash Mansion.

"It said Roy needed to leave so he could take care of uprising problems in his homeland." Pit said, a bit confused. "But, he was in the attic all along…"

"That… was all a lie." Master Hand hesitantly confessed.

"So, some of the Melee brawlers were forced to leave just because the fans didn't like them?" Pit questioned, his tone of voice faltering.

"Yes." Master Hand answered. "We hate to see our fans disappointed." Pit was speechless for a minute.

"I'm confused." Pit finally said. "Did you actually tell Roy about what did everyone thought of him? Did he do something bad in response?"

"The story is…" Master Hand began.

* * *

_It was a breezy November day. Although many people were excited for the upcoming holidays, the Hands didn't find this month pleasant. They had just received another pile of complaining letters from unpleased fans, which shared the same negative topic: some of the characters were "this" and "that". On that day, the Hands managed to convince almost all of the unwanted Melee brawlers to leave. However, they ran into a problem immediately. _

_ Roy and Marth's skills were literally exact clones of each other, so any of them can be disqualified with no complaints from the fans. However, telling either one of them that he needed to leave was as hard as picking a single grain of sand with boxing gloves. The Hands saw the close relationship between Roy and Marth. Forcing one of them to leave would violently shatter both of their fragile hearts._

_ "Crazy, I just cannot decide." Master Hand said to his twin brother. "I don't want to hurt their feelings."_

_ "I know." Crazy Hand replied, not feeling joyful and hyperactive. "Why don't consider the brawlers? Who's more loved; Roy or Marth?"_

_ "Now that you mentioned it," Master Hand spoke, considering a solution. "Marth is adored more than Roy. W-Wait…" The stunned giant hand suddenly thought of a new problem. "But how can we tell Roy to leave?! If we tell him, he'll be hurt! Marth will eventually find out and be on his own! This decision will upset both of them!"_

_ "Who's more mature?" Crazy Hand asked, desperately hoping to find a solution. "Although he's shy, I think Marth can handle Roy leaving. But judging on Roy's personality, he will defiantly be offended and greatly disappointed in himself."_

_ Master Hand sighed loudly. "We just can't find a solution to this! If only if we can tell Roy to leave without hurting him!"_

_ "Hey, Roy always understands Marth." Crazy Hand said. "Maybe Marth can explain to Roy why he needs to leave!" A light bulb lit in Master Hand's head._

_ "That's it!" he said. "All we need to do is ask Marth to tell Roy!" The hand turned on the intercom. "Marth Lowell, can you please come to the office? Thank you!" In a few minutes, Marth entered the office with a confused and scared look. Usually brawlers were called up by the Hands when they did something wrong or something terrible happened back in their homeland. _

_ "Ah, Master Hand." The prince said timidly. He stood in front of Master Hand's desk. "Nandesu ka?" he asked, a bit terrified._

_ "Don't worry, Marth." Master Hand responded. "Nothing bad has happened. But, we had a request to ask you…"Master Hand explained to Marth about their current dilemma. At the mention of asking Roy to leave, Marth's eyes began to glitter with tears, however he nodded in understanding. "Will you do it?" he finished. "It's for the best of Roy."_

_ Marth thought for a few, long seconds before answering. "Hai, ikitaidesu."_

_ "Thank you." Master and Crazy Hand thanked graciously._

_ Marth went to the front yard, where Roy was looking for him. Marth clutched his mythical sword Falchion, which was encased in a sheath which hung around his belt. Can he really do this, he asked himself worriedly. He was afraid of Roy's brokenhearted response. He hates upsetting his only friend. With a small sigh, Marth looked up at the sky, which was covered by gloomy gray clouds._

_ "Marusu-kun!" Roy exclaimed when he spotted Marth. He hurriedly rushed towards his best friend which a cheery smile. "Doushita no?"_

_ "Ah, nandemo naiyo." Marth answered, a gentle smile. "Roi-kun, kite kudasai."_

_ "Nandesu ka?" Roy asked with a smile, completely unaware what was going to happen next._

_ Although it was cool outside, Marth felt a roll of sweat roll down his forehead and his hands began to tremble. How can he explain this to Roy? He doesn't want to hurt him! But, he can't disobey the Hands' orders! Panicking due to his conflicting emotions, the Prince of Altea suddenly shouted, "Mite!" and pointed to a random gray cloud in the sky. Roy turned around with an "Ah?" Not wasting a single precious second, Marth abruptly pulled the Falchion out of its sheath and violently slammed its hilt on the unaware Roy's head. The redhead's consciousness blackened and he stumbled down to the cold, hard sidewalk. Luckily, Marth caught him in his shaking arms and broke his fall._

_ Rain began to descent from the gray sky, soaking the two Fire Emblem swordsmen. Tenderly clutching the comatose Roy in his arms, Marth looked up at the sky with eyes full of guilt. Clutching his teary eyes shut, he let a choked cry escape his lips as he hurried back into the mansion. He can't do this! Roy is his only friend! He doesn't want to turn his best friend into an archenemy! _

_ "Gomenesai, Roi-kun." He whispered to the redhead._

_ Master Hand and Crazy Hand looked up when they heard Marth enter their office. They were shocked when they saw him carrying Roy. What happened? Did Roy overreact and tried to beat Marth?_

_ "Marth, what happened?" Master Hand worriedly asked. Marth sniffed loudly and shook a bit. _

_ "Mou gaman dekinai…!" Marth whispered weakly. Master Hand was about to question what was the prince talking about when Crazy Hand spoke up._

_ "I think he trying to tell us that he can't tell Roy the truth." He said. Suddenly getting a possible solution, Marth went towards Crazy Hand and quickly whispered his idea into his ears(?). "Oh, are you sure you want to do that?" Crazy Hand carefully asked Marth, who responded with a stern nod. _

_ "Hai." Marth emotionlessly answered._

_ "What does Marth want?" Master Hand asked._

_ Crazy Hand turned to his older brother. "He requested that Roy should be turned into a trophy and hidden away."_

_ "That could work." Master Hand replied. "Marth, I think we got this taken care of. You may go now."_

_ Master Hand gently took Roy from Marth and began to discuss about where to secrete him with Crazy Hand. As soon as Roy was out of his hands, Marth hurriedly left the office. He did not want to know where they are going to hide the red-haired swordsman, who was completely oblivious what was happening to him. A dark, shamefaced shadow covered his eyes. Coldly walking down the hallways like the grim reaper, Marth did not look back._

* * *

"…In the end, Roy was turned into a trophy and hidden in the attic." Master Hand finished. "We told everyone that Roy needed to depart to his homeland because something happened. We replaced him with Ike."

"What about the teleporter?" Pit asked. "It was missing a plug! What happened?"

"After when we locked Roy away, we starting receiving lots of letters from his family and friends." Crazy Hand explained. "It was bugging us, so we simply disconnected the only link to Pherae. We had the plug all along"

"I know that Marth, Crazy Hand, and I look like the bad guy here, but we did this just to keep Roy's well-being in one piece." Master Hand clarified, hoping to convince Pit they didn't do it out of nastiness. "

"I understand." Pit replied with a small smile. "I feel much better now. Do you know what's going to happen to Roy now?"

"We're not sure." Crazy Hand answered unfeelingly. "We might keep him or send him back, whether he likes it or not."

Pit jumped at the hand's icy statement. That was really nasty! "Well, thank you for telling me this. I feel calmer now."

"You're welcome." Master Hand returned.

Pit rose from his seat and headed out of the Hands' office, greatly relieved. The angel looked down at the floor, completely lost in thought. He was somewhat excited to tell the other brawlers about Roy's past. But it had a somber atmosphere to it. It may change the valued image of the Hands and Marth. Should he tell Roy, he wondered. He did not want to make him feel neglected! But, maybe he would understand if he said the Hands and Marth did it for a good cause.

Just when Pit left the office, he looked up and a certain pair of navy-blue eyes glazed into his indigo eyes. Roy was furiously glowering at Pit. He heatedly gnawed his sharp teeth and tightly clutched his fists. Pit anxiously jumped back a bit, his wings rising in defense. Oh no… did he…?

"Roy, you heard everything did you?" Pit apprehensively asked, fearing Roy's violent explosion of rage.

Roy's face tensed as he lowered his eyebrows. "Yes."

* * *

**Author's Notes: CLIFFHANGERS! CLIFFHANGERS EVERYWHERE! **

**Next week is my important testing succession, so I may not update my fanfics until next week(?). Wish me luck! Oh yes, if you have any ideas on what should happen next, please let me know!**

**I had opened another poll, which involves the newspaper fanfic. (If you forgot who are the main characters, it's Toon Link, Lucas, and Ness.) It's asking whether I should include characters who aren't brawlers in SSBB. (Ex: Members of the Greil Mercenaries, Palutena, Star Fox Team members.) If you want (a) certain character(s) to appear in the story, please let me know in your review.**

**Japanese Translations:**

**Dame = No, in terms of "You can't"**

**Nandesu ka = What is it?**

**Hai, ikitaidesu = Yes, I will**

**Marusu = Marth**

**Doushita no = What happened?**

**Nandemo naiyo = Nothing happened**

**Roi = Roy**

**Kite kudasai = Listen please.**

**Mite = Look!**

**Gomenesai = I'm sorry**

**Mou gaman dekinai = I can't...**

*****I'm not an expert in Japanese. I just used Google to look for Japanese phrases, so their meanings may not be accurate. **

**Story Questions: **

**When and how should Roy's family and friends appear? **

**Who is the most relateable character in the story?**

**If you needed to tell a friend that s/he needed to leave the Smash Mansion forever, what would you do?**

**Do you think the Hands and Marth did the right thing?**

**Worst character in the story so far?**

*******Also, I forgot to mention this, but I DO NOT own SSBB and its characters!**


	10. Chapter 10: Conflict

The uneasy Pit and the angry Roy gazed into each other's eyes for a long, single minute; waiting for one of them to make a move. Pit stood at still as a stature, fearing that the redheaded lord may suddenly lunge at him. How should he explain the Hands' actions to him? Will he even listen?

Marth entered the tense sight with Ike and Link. "Roi-kun!" Roy suddenly turned and faced the prince with an upset gleam in his watering eyes. "Anata wa daijoubu ka?" Marth cautiously asked in a worried voice.

With an enraged scream, Roy suddenly lunged at Marth. Marth made a move to dodge the attack, however he was too slow. He was tackled to the ground by the infuriated redhead. Terrified by Roy's violent action, Pit and Link could only stand and watch, not knowing what to do. Should they stop Roy?! But, he finally snapped… It might be impossible to stop him! Ike on the other hand, was carefully watching Roy's actions, waiting for a chance to fend Marth.

With a livid growl, Roy began to strangle Marth with his tight hands. "Y… Yamet…te…." Marth managed to choke out with a hoarse voice.

Roy carelessly scoffed. "Hah, why would I stop?!" he fiercely shouted at the trembling prince. "You got rid of me because you wanted to keep all the fame to yourself! Yeah, you're a friend! A terrible friend!"

"Roy, please listen!" Pit spoke up, trying to calm the redhead down. "Marth lied to you because he didn't want to hurt you!"

"Oh yeah?!" Roy argued, continuing to choke Marth. "Then tell me why I fell so upset and betrayed now!" Pit immediately went silent and began to quickly think of a response. "Just what I thought!" Roy replied arrogantly. "You don't know!"

"It's because you're immature!" Link sternly said, "You refuse to accept the fact the Hands didn't want you!"

"I'm not!" Roy retorted.

Just as when Roy said that statement, his grip loosened on Marth's neck. Seeing this as a valuable chance to escape, Marth suddenly shoved Roy off his body. The redhead exclaimed at the sudden force. Yet, Marth was not finished. He grabbed Roy by the collar of his cape, yanked him forward, and gave him a painful smack across his face. Then, he released him, aggressively jostled him away, and hurriedly rushed into Ike's open arms. Marth buried his face into the mercenary's blue tunic and began to sob loudly, which began to attract some of the brawlers to the scene.

"It's okay, Marth." Ike gently reassured, trying to soothe the hysterical prince. "It's all over."

Roy could only watch Link, Ike, and Pit comfort Marth. A jolt of shock hit him when Pit turned and faced him with an irked scowl. Roy quickly looked away to avoid eye contact. He thought of what Link just said. Maybe he was right. Marth did all of that just to not hurt his feelings. When he overheard the Hands' conversation, they mentioned Ike was his replacement. Peering up fearfully, he watched Ike comfort Marth by whispering encouraging words in his ears. It was EXACLY how he used to calm Marth! Roy heard the other brawlers approaching. Feeling hurt and shunned, he quickly yet quietly opened the front doors and fled the mansion like a deer.

Fox and Falco were the first ones to arrive. "What happened?" Fox asked.

Pit quickly told the two Star Fox members what just happened. Falco sadly looked down. "I kinda saw Roy's reaction coming." He looked around for the redhead. "Where did he go?"

"I think he wanted some time alone." Ike answered, not being concerned about the missing redhead. He was sympathetically giving all of his attention to the distressed Marth, who suddenly stopped howling. He worriedly looked around for Roy, feeling bad for slapping him.

"Ah, Roi-kun?" he asked softly. Ike released the prince and he began to wander around the front hallway, looking for the red-haired swordsman. "Ima dokoni iruno?"

Pit began to think about Roy's feelings. He must've felt terrible! Because everyone looked down at him back at the Melee Tournament, he thought that Marth was _pretending _to be his friend! Marth might've lost Roy's trust, even though he wasn't intentionally trying to hurt his feelings. The angel watched Marth restlessly looked for Roy and began to think of a way to reunite the two.

"I feel sorry for Marth." Link suddenly said to Pit. "He accidentally lost Roy's trust."

"Yeah…" Pit replied sadly. Suddenly, an idea hit him like a train. His joyful eyes widening, he excitedly said, "I have an idea!"

"What is it?" Link asked curiously.

"You know the broken Pherae teleporter?" Pit began to explain. Fox, Falco, Ike, and Marth, who were greatly interested, began to listen to the angel's plan. "The Hands have the missing plug! Why don't we ask them if they can fix the teleporter? That way, we can bring Roy's friends and family to the mansion!"

"Great idea!" Ike said with a huge smile. "I'll look for Roy and tell him the news."

"No, don't." Pit replied. "Actually, try to find him but don't tell him. I want this to be a surprise." He turned to Marth. "Marth, I'm going to say that this was your plan all along."

Marth's face became as pink as roses. He bashfully looked down and began to twiddle his fingers. "Ah, you do not have to…" he said softly.

"Who's going to get Roy's friends and family?" Fox asked. "Also, what can Falco and I do? Help Ike with the search?"

"We'll let the Hands take care of that." Pit answered. He was glad that his plan was working out. "Annnd yes, help Ike look for Roy. Pit, Link, and Marth entered Master Hands' office as Ike, Fox, and Falco left the mansion for the search for Roy.

"Master Hand and Crazy Hand, we need something from both of you." Pit said coolly.

"Does it have something to do with Roy?" Master Hand guessed. He and Crazy Hand heard the violent commotion in the hallway. Although they could've stopped the fight, they were expecting it to happen; they wanted Pit, Marth, Ike, and Link take care of it.

"Yeah!" Pit answered. "But, it's not about what you think!"

"Roi-kun misses his family and friends." Marth explained. "We want you invite them!"

"Here, as in the Smash Mansion itself?!" Crazy Hand exclaimed in shock. With a hyped scream, he suddenly jolted out of his comfortable seat and flew directly through the window. Pit, Link, and Marth cringed as they heard the glass violently shatter into a million pieces. Maybe they should've asked Crazy to not overreact.

"We're serious." Pit continued, a tone of sternness rang in his voice. "Roy has gone through a lot of things. We think it would be nice if he saw his family and friends again."

Master Hand carefully thought about it. Roy would be overjoyed if he saw his loved ones. He might even ask to leave so he could be with them! But, will they understand why was Roy gone for months? Finally deciding that it was too hard to explain to Roy's family, Master Hand was about to object when Link suddenly cut him off. "I know what you're going to say. You're going to say no."

"Please invite Roy's family!" Pit begged desperately. "Just for Roy!"

A strike of guilt hit Master Hand. Swallowing his fear and bringing all of his courage, he said, "Ok, I will reboot the Pherae Teleporter and escort a few of Roy's family to the mansion."

Master Hand watched Pit, Link, and Marth high-five each other in triumph. If he had a face, he would be hesitantly smiling. Opening a desk drawer, the enormous hand took the missing plug out. Wondering where was Crazy Hand, he looked out the smashed window for a white-gloved hand frantically flying around in circles. All of a sudden, there was a hysterical scream and Crazy Hand hastily crashed through the window into Master Hand. The only thing Pit, Link, and Marth did was stare awkwardly at the chaotic scene.

"Invite Roy's friends and family to the Smash Mansion?" Crazy Hand asked awkwardly. "I think that's an awesome idea!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Roy was walking down the dark remote streets. The only things that illuminated his lone surroundings were the tall lamps, which had a fiery glow, and the moon that ghostly glowed in the pitch-black night sky. Most of the citizens were having dinner, watching TV, or went to bed early.

The redhead shook his head sadly when he saw a family inside their homes having dinner together. They were happily enjoying themselves as they talked to each other and laughed at small jokes. Back at Pherae, he perfectly fitted in with his friends like a glove. Everyone understood him and he was never left out. After his great adventure, he got a mysterious letter requesting him to join the "Melee Tournament", which was held in another dimension. It mentioned that other Nintendo characters were coming to the tournament, which greatly interested him. He accepted the request, taking it as a chance to make new friends.

He was wrong. Just because he was different and he easily got into the tournament, he was despised by almost all of the other brawlers and left out. He only had one friend. His name was… Roy clutched his fists tightly as he began to remember the day he met Marth.

On his first day at the Smash Mansion, the two happened to meet each other. Ever since then, the two were best friends. Like what all best friends do, they spent almost all of their time together, foolishly joked around, shared secrets, and made promises. One of their promises was to keep each other from harm, even though it meant lying to one another. In sudden realization and shock, Roy gasped and jumped. Marth kept his promise! He never wanted to destroy their friendships!

A feeling of guilt began to curl in Roy's throat. He was the one being a terrible friend, not Marth! Maybe that's why no one back at the Melee Tournament wanted to befriend him. Suddenly feeling miserable, Roy sat down on the sidewalk curb and sighed softly to himself. If he had a rotten personality, then why would Marth like to be his friend in the first place? Is it because he noticed the redhead's loneness? If so, he was a very compassionate person. A tear rolled down Roy's pale cheek. He doesn't deserve a friend like Marth.

After awakening from his five-month-long slumber, he met Pit. Like Marth, he gave him his respect. However, after when he "accidentally" got into a vicious fight with Marth, the disappointed angel gave him an upset look. He probably couldn't tolerate the redhead's true personality. From what he overheard from the Hands, Ike was a replacement for him. Replacement; that word sent a shiver down Roy's spine. Perhaps the Hands also couldn't bear his behavior, so they replaced him with a much amiable person. Roy smiled a bit before his smile transformed back into a sad look.

"Well… Good job Ike." Roy said to himself when he stood up and continued his way down the street. "At least Marth has a true friend now."

As Roy gloomily continued his way down the shadowy street, he did not notice a certain white van trailing him. One of its sneaky passengers whispered, "There he is, Doug! Do you want us to grab him now?"

"No, let's get closer." Doug answered with an evil smile. The silent van slowly crept closer to its precious red-haired prey. Roy sensed an evil presence behind him, however he ignored it; thinking that it was a fragment of his wild imagination.

The van was just a few inches away from Roy. Bruce and Ernest slowly and soundlessly slid the van's door open, about to lunge at their prized breathing payment. Roy's sixth sense screamed at him to turn around. The evil presence is growing stronger! With a startled gasp, Roy immediately turned around, just as when the two criminals lunged at him.

Roy made a move to run away, however it was too late. Bruce and Ernest tackled the alarmed swordsman to the cold, hard ground and began to violently drag him into the van. Out of breath, Roy parted his lips to desperately scream for help, only to have a thick handkerchief looped and tied in his mouth.

"LLMMPH, MMMPHH, GGMMMPH!" Roy's muffled voice screamed as he struggled violently to escape.

"Man, he's stronger than I thought!" Bruce hissed at Ernest as they tried to hold Roy down. He took a roll of duct tape out of his pocket.

Roy's flailing arms were firmly pinned to his sides and constrained with tape. His wrists were crisscrossed and taped together. Sharing the same fate, his thrashing ankles, knees, and thighs were also bounded. This made struggling hard, Roy learned. He felt like a fly caught in a sticky spider's web.

Roy let out a "mfft!" when one of his captors threw him over his shoulders like a heavy sack full of potatoes and carried him back into the van. There, Doug took a good look at the captive. Bruce slid the door close behind him. Trembling anxiously, Roy looked around his petrifying, dark surroundings and squirmed helplessly in his bounds like a worm. Drool began to trickle from the corners of his restrained mouth.

"Well done, Bruce and Ernest." Doug praised with a dark smile. He cupped Roy's chin and gently lifted it up. Heartless cruel eyes met scared blue eyes. In response, the traumatized Roy began to wriggle violently to free himself. "Don't even try. You're just wasting your energy." With a soundless sigh, Roy hung his head and hopelessly looked down.

Ernest carelessly dumped Roy at the back of the van. "What about the angel?" he asked. Roy's eyes perked up. No, are they going to take Pit too?!

"Nah, this one is enough." Doug answered.

"Are we gonna take him back to the hideout now?" Bruce asked.

"Yes, but first we need to let the Smash Mansion know where he is." With a greedy smirk, Doug headed towards Roy, who carefully watched his movements like a hawk. What is he going to do next?

Doug took a sharp pocket knife out, grabbed a handful of Roy's cardinal hair, and pulled him up. Roy let out a strangled, muffled cry full of pain and fright. Is he going to stab him?! Smirking at the redhead's terrified reaction, Doug sliced his red hair off and watched him drop face-first onto the ground. Pain exploded through Roy's aching head.

Doug took Roy's blue headband, which made his tangled red hair fall over his scared blue eyes. "I'll be taking this." he said to the stunned lord. He took a crumpled piece of lined paper, which was lying messily on the ground, and began to scribble something on it with a black marker. Then he folded the note and taped it onto Roy's headband, along with the bundle of Roy's hair.

Roy, who slowly falling asleep, did not quite catch what was written on the note. Before he drifted to a dreamless sleep, he heard Doug say, "Boys, looks like we're gonna have ten million bucks in our pockets!"

* * *

**Author's Notes: Aww, poor Roy. Brawlers! Let's free him!**

**The first week of testing went pretty well. After this week, testing will finally be over!**

**In the next chapter, we will see Roy's friends and family! In about 2 or 3 chapters, this fanfic will be finished! Yay! **

**Japanese Translations: **

**Y... Yamet... te: S... Stop...**

**Ima dokoni iruno: Where are you?**

**Story Questions: **

**Other than Eliwood, Lilina, and Wolt, who should appear in the next chapter?**

**How should Roy get rescued from the kidnappers?**

****You don't have to answer this: What character traits does Eliwood have? I checked the Fire Emblem wiki and they didn't have a lot to say about his personality. **


	11. Chapter 11: Overprotective

Ike was desperately looking for Roy in the backyard for Roy. He looked behind every scrub, in all trashcans, in the swimming pool, behind every single tree, and every shadowy corner; yet there was no single sign of the redheaded lord. He was to give up and return to the Smash Mansion, when he heard Fox and Falco frantically dash towards him.

"Hey, did you find him?" Ike hopefully asked with an expecting shine in his eyes.

Fox and Falco came to a complete stop. The two Star Fox members were uncontrollably panting for air. Trying to calm himself down, Fox shakily held out Roy's blue headband, which had a large lock of his cardinal hair and a sloppily written note taped to it. Ike's shocked eyes widened in fright. Was Roy that hurt? Did he run away?

"We found Roy's headband near the mansion's entrance." Fox shakily explained. "T-The note s-s-said…" Fox shuddered wildly, it was hard for him to explain what was written on the mysterious note.

With a raised eyebrow, Ike suddenly snatched the note from the Canidae's pawed hand and quickly skimmed through the letter. It had a great amount of misspelled words and grammar errors. In order to clearly understand the message, Ike read the message out loud.

"W…We has- no, have the boy." Ike spoke out loud. A tone of confusion rang in his voice. "If you d…don't pay us t-ten million dollars, we will kill him. Call this number." Completely panicked, Ike froze like a stature. "We need to let the Hands know immediately!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the brawlers were standing outside of the teleporter room. Like Pit, Link, and Marth, they were greatly interested in meeting Roy's friends and family. Most of them gathered in their small cliques and excitedly chatted to each other.

"I wonder if Roy's dad is exactly like him!" Pit remarked. "You know the saying, 'Like father like son!'"

"He could be like his mother." Link said. "I wonder if he has any siblings."

"Maybe." Pit replied. "He's pretty friendly."

Marth heard unfamiliar voices coming from the teleporter room. With an "Ah?", he peered into the room and spotted several unfamiliar people. An indigo-haired girl who was dressed in red mage clothing was talking to a green-haired archer wearing blue. She sensed Marth's presence, turned around, and faced the timid prince. Out of shyness, Marth quickly turned away and quickly headed back to his friends.

"Are Roy's friends here?" Pit asked.

"Y-Yes!" Marth nervously answered, nodding his head rapidly.

"Hey Lilina, who do you think that was?" the greened-haired archer asked, pointing to Marth.

"Wolt, let's see…" Lilina paused and thought for a moment. "Blue hair… Looks like a girl… Tiara…" She faced Marth, who slowly and timidly looked back. "Is your name Marth?"

"Y…Yes." Marth replied. He yelped in surprise when Lilina walked towards him and suddenly gave him a bear hug.

"You're cuter than what I imagined!" Lilina said, cuddling the prince warmly.

Wolt hurriedly forced Lilina off Marth. The bluenette female looked like she was suffocating the prince like a monstrous anaconda. "Sorry, she loves to hug people." He apologized with a small smile. With a forgiving smile, Marth shook Wolt's hand.

"You are Lilina and Wolt?" Marth asked interestedly. "Roi-kun told me all about you two." He led the two to Pit and Link. Lilina slightly tilted her head to her left. She had never seen an angel and elf before. "This is Pit and Link." Marth introduced. "Both of them are Roi-kun's friends."

"Hi!" Lilina greeted. With a welcoming smile, she shook Pit and Link's hands. Wolt kept a sharp eye on the other brawlers, who curiously observed them.

"Are there more people coming?" Pit asked, eagerly waiting for more people.

"Yeah, wait!" Wolt replied.

Two more unfamiliar voices were heard from the teleporter room. "Marcus, you don't need to be that alert." Eliwood said to a purple-haired knight garbed in red armor. "We're not in Pherae anymore."

"But, there are many unlike people with mysterious abilities." Marcus warned, carefully looking around. "They may attack us when our guard is down."

In annoyance, Eliwood huffed loudly, lightly pinched his blue tunic, and exited the room with Marcus trailing him. The first brawler the redheaded lord's eyes laid on was Pit, who inquisitively looked back. The angel was fascinated. The cardinal-haired man was an exact clone of Roy!

"Are you Roy's dad?" Pit asked, his wide eyes full of wonder.

"Yes, I am." Eliwood quietly answered with a smile.

"You look exactly like him!" Pit could only stare gawkily at Eliwood, trying to spot a difference.

"What's your name?"

"My name is Pit!"

Not wanting to be left out of the conversation, Marth reticently stood by Pit's left side. Link stood by the angel's right side, tilting his ears to listen to Eliwood's soft voice. Marcus, who was right behind Eliwood, held his long spear out, preparing to attack. With an irritated, silent sigh, the redheaded lord turned around and crossly whispered something in Japanese to the overprotective knight. Like a trained dog, Marcus instantly calmed down.

"Oh, this is Link and Marth." Pit presented the Hylian and Altean to the Pheraen lord.

"It's very nice to meet you." Link spoke.

"Konichiwa." Marth replied kindly. "Hajimemashite."

Eliwood and Marcus watched Wolt and Lilina happily chat with Lucas, Ness, and Toon. Pit looked around for more guests. Well… Eliwood is Roy's father… Where's the mother? "E-Excuse me, Eliwood?" Pit softly piped up. "Where's your… wife?"

"Oh, you mean Ninian? Well… She's gone." Eliwood sadly answered, feeling a wave of despair wash over him. "Where's Roy?" he anxiously peered around for his son.

"Well…" Pit warily answered. "He's around here somewhere…" The angel hoped that Ike, Fox, and Falco will soon return with Roy.

Master Hand calmly drifted next to Eliwood. "What do you think of the Smash Mansion so far, Mr. Pherae?"

Eliwood watched Lilina and Wolt meet Pokemon Trainer Red's Pokemon. The two were petting Ivysaur and Squirtle; they were intimidated by Charizard's intimidating glare and enormous size. Loosening up a bit, Marcus started a conversation with Snake and Captain Falcon. Relieved that the overprotective knight finally crawled out of his lonely gopher hole, Eliwood smiled.

"I really like it here." The redheaded lord answered. "Everyone's friendly and the entire area is safe."

"Guys! Guys!" Ike, Fox, and Falco hurriedly rushed towards Master Hand, their faces as white as paper. "We have a problem!"

"What is it?" Pit asked worriedly. Getting an idea, he quickly rushed to Ike. "You couldn't find Roy?" he whispered to the mercenary.

"No, it's worst!" Ike gave the ransom note to Pit, who quickly skimmed through the illegible handwriting. Although he didn't read the whole letter, the now-terrified angel figured out what has happened to Roy.

"No, this can't be happening!" Pit whispered restlessly. "Ike, Fox, and Falco, tell Master Hand!" He pointed to Eliwood, Lilina, Wolt, and Marcus. "Don't let these people know! They are Roy's friends and family! If they find out that Roy has been kidnapped, they will be upset!"

Unfortunately, Toon whose pointy ears were just as sensitive as Link's overheard the dreadful conversation. "ROY HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED?!" the little Hylian blurted in shock.

Everyone gasped in revelation. Princes Peach sighed in anguish as she fainted. Luckily, Mario was there to break her fall. Ness tried to comfort Lucas, who began to cry hysterically. Their ears drooping a bit in distress, Link and Zelda tightly hugged each other. In alarm, Sonic jumped and shouted, "That's not cool!"

"Roy's been kidnapped?" Lilina nervously asked softly, slowly stepping towards Pit.

"I'm sorry, yes." Pit answered sadly.

"If you don't believe this… Then, here…" Fox handed Roy's headband to Lilina.

"What do we do?" Wolt asked nervously. The green-haired archer eyed the letter in Pit's hands. "What did the note say?"

Pit gloomily looked down. If he told Roy's loved ones about the family, he might cause them to panic! But, they may have an idea to save the redhead! Trying to reassure himself, Eliwood went by Pit's side and said, "Pit, don't be afraid. Please tell us."

Pit swallowed nervously. "Roy's captors are asking for ten million dollars in return for Roy's freedom. If we don't give them what they want… t-they will… k-k-kill him…"

Everybody gasped and began to mumble to each other. Lilina buried her weeping face in her hands. Comforting her, Wolt sympathy gave her a warm hug. Trying not to set off the angry fuse in his heart, Marcus hurried to Eliwood's side for his orders. "Sir, do you have a plan?"

Eliwood did not replay; he only stared at the ground. A dark, furious shadow covered his eyes. "Err, Eliwood?" Marcus asked again with a raised eyebrow.

The redheaded lord eyed Roy's headband, which was lightly clutched in Lilina's hand. Suddenly, Eliwood let out a wolfish growl and began to stomp down the hallway. "What are you doing?!" Marcus asked in jolt. "Answer me!"

"I am going to rescue Roy!" Eliwood suddenly snapped, a scorching fire burning in the tone of his frantic voice.

"You can't!" Pit protested. "We need to think of a safe solution!"

"There is no time!" Eliwood retorted crossly. "While all of you are powerlessly doing nothing, I'll sneak to the kidnappers' hideout! I'll kill them! KILL THEM!"

"But, you might get hurt!" Link argued.

"This is the same man who led an army!" Eliwood replied, having a tone of mock in his voice. "If I had only a single minute, I can do it!"

"If you kill someone, you'll get arrested!" Ike quickly spoke up.

"I d-do not care if I get arrested by higher authorities! I h-h-have been waiting for too long to see my son again! When I f-finally get the chance to see him, he is in the greedy hands o-o-of… of m-monsters! I just want to have Roy safe in my arms! I cannot lose him like I did with my wife!" Nobody else replied. They were stunned by the soft-spoken lord's sudden fury. "All of you are worthless and pathetic!"

Eliwood was about to hastily continue his way when Marth suddenly blocked his path. A shine of bravely sparked in his stern blue eyes. The two Fire Emblem characters glared at each other for a few moments, waiting for each other to make the first. The other brawlers and Master Hand could only watch in anxiety, not knowing what to do.

"Marth, I order you to move immediately." Eliwood demanded harshly.

"No." Marth replied back, his fearless eyes sharing the same feeling as freezing ice. The Altean let his powerful, princely character overcome his spineless naive nature.

"I repeat, move!"

"No!"

With a frustrated scowl, Eliwood unexpectedly pulled his gleaming sharp sword out of its sheath. "If you do not move, I will kill you first!"

Marth's eyebrows slowly lowered. Fearing Marth's safety, Ike quickly stepped towards the prince and called, "Marth, don't try to stop him! He's serious!" Link quickly grabbed ahold of Ike's arm, stopping him straightway.

"Don't worry, I think Marth knows what he's doing." Link calmly said.

Unable to keep his fury caged in his heart, Eliwood finally let it violently escape. "DO NOT DISOBEY ME!"

The enraged swordsman immediately lunged at the prince with a battle cry, his face sharing the color of his hair. Eliwood thrust his blade directly at Marth, who suddenly struck a pose. When Eliwood's gleaming sword was just an inch from his chest, he suddenly slammed the hilt of his sword Falchion on the redhead's stomach. With a pained cry, Eliwood collapsed onto the flat floor and clutched his throbbing stomach.

"What did Marth do?" Pit asked, bewildered at Marth's unexpected move.

"Marth just preformed a counter attack on Eliwood." Ike answered, keeping an eye on Marth's unpredictable movements.

Marth took advantage of Eliwood's weakened state. With a soft grunt, the younger male leapt onto the older male. Eliwood made a move to throw Marth off his body, but the bluenette pinned him down on the floor and abruptly slapped him in the face. The witnesses gasped loudly, but none gasped as loud as Lilina, Wolt, and Marcus. Did he dare to slap the Pheraen Lord himself?!

Shocked by the painful blow, Eliwood froze for a moment. Marth seized the chance to calm the storm in his fierce heart. He whispered something in Japanese in the redhead's ears. Gradually comforting himself, Eliwood replied back in the same foreign language. The bystanders interestedly watched the two Fire Emblem characters communicate in Japanese.

"I wonder what they are saying." Pit stated quietly.

"Marth is reassuring Eliwood that everything is going to be fine." Lilina clarified. "He is explaining to him that violence is not going to make the situation better. I think it is working!"

After a few minutes, Marth got off of Eliwood, letting him sit up and stare at the wall in embarrassment and guilt. Why did he just do that? He must've been dearly overprotective of his son! He could've handled the situation without the sudden outburst of violence! He nearly harmed innocent people!

"Are you ok?" Pit carefully asked.

"Yes, I am fine." Eliwood answered, returning to his gentle, tranquil self. He stood up and looked down. "Please forgive my actions. I did not mean to do it, it's just…"

"Don't worry!" Link said with a reassuring smile. "We all get angry!"

"Thank you." Eliwood replied softly, looking into Link's azure eyes. "However, I just gave myself a bad reputation. Everyone saw me as a bad-tempered person."

"I disagree." Ike spoke up. "Your actions told me that you love your son a lot." The indigo-haired mercenary smiled sadly as he recalled memories of his decreased father.

"T-Thank you." Eliwood thanked with a quiet voice. He turned to Pit. "May I see the letter?"

Pit gave the letter to Eliwood. "Yeah, but it's really hard to read."

Eliwood quickly skimmed through the ransom letter. He saw the phone number messily written at the bottom. "Are these numbers… a clue to the kidnappers' hideout?"

"It's a phone number." Pit answered. "We can call the number and talk to Roy's captors; however I don't think that will figure out their location."

Master Hand, who was listening to the conversation, suddenly got a solution. "Everyone, I think I know a solution to this."

The enormous hand drifted towards Pit. "Pit, may I have the letter?" Pit immediately handed the letter over. Holding the paper in his thumb and index finger, Master Hand quickly drifted towards his office. The brawlers and visitors trailed him, wondering what was his plan.

Inside the office, Pit, Ike, Link, Marth, and the Pheraen visitors watched Master Hand dial the numbers on a phone. Crazy Hand "sat" at his desk, patiently waiting for his brother's orders. The other brawlers were standing outside of the office, waiting for news. It was as silent as a ghost town. The only sounds that Pit heard were the sounds of cars driving by, his friends' uneasy breathing, and an electronic buzz emitting from the phone.

* * *

**Author's Notes: WOOHOO! Testing is finally over! **

**I was about to include more characters, however I felt that adding too much characters will confuse the readers. There wasn't a detailed explanation on Marcus's personality in the Fire Emblem wiki, so I just gave him an overprotective personality. Also, I originally planned Marcus to lose his tempter after discovering Roy's kidnapping, however I felt that Eliwood was better suited for that part; since he is Roy's Roy's kidnappers really angered Eliwood, one review = one Eliwood slap/kick/punch/beat/stab to the kidnappers. /shot**

**Japanese Translations: **

**Konichiwa = Hello**

**Hajimemashite = It's nice to meet you.**

**Story Questions:**

**1. What do you think is Master Hand's plan?**

**2. If you found out that one of your loved ones was kidnapped, would you react the same why Eliwood did? Do you think his actions were necessary? **

**3. Do you prefer fanfics based on canon facts or Alternative Universes? (I'm currently developing this fanfic idea but I'm not sure if it will make a good Fire Emblem fanfic.) **

**I don't own SSBB and FE characters**


	12. Chapter 12: Family

**Quick note: ****_Italics = _****"Caller from other line" **

* * *

Master Hand clutched the phone tightly as he waited for the kidnappers to answer. What if they don't answer? Is this even the right number? He mentally sighed in relief when he heard a gruff voice growl, "Who's this?"

"This is Master Hand from the Smash Mansion." Master Hand answered. The enormous hand turned up the volume so the others could hear the edgy conversation.

_ "Wait. Hey boss! It's the Smash Mansion!"_ There were loud footsteps and a small thump.

_ "Is this really the Smash Mansion?"_ Master Hand trembled a bit when he heard Doug's low voice.

"Yes, it is." Master Hand replied. "I am Master Hand himself. Who are you?"

_ "That doesn't matter. Do you have the money?"_

Everyone in the office flinched when they heard Doug's greedy voice. Ike gently gave Marth a small hug, trying to comfort the anxious prince. Link's pointy ears and Pit's wings twitched in uneasiness. The only one who wasn't scared was Eliwood, who angrily clutched his fists and gnashed his teeth. How dare those men take his beloved son! Roy must be as terrified as a slug surrounded by salt now!

"Yes, we do." Master Hand spoke, trying to sound calm.

_ "Good."_ Doug replied. From the other line, he smiled smugly._ "Give it to us tomorrow. We'll be at the mansion with your redhead."_

"Redhead?!" Eliwood crossly growled under his breath. "My son has a name!"

"No, you can't!" Master Hand responded quickly. Worried that the kidnappers will abduct the other brawlers, he quickly thought of an excuse. "Tomorrow, there are going to be painters repainting the mansion! Guests aren't allowed for the day. Why don't we give it to you ourselves?"

_ "Err, well…"_ There was a short pause._ "Fine, you can come over to our place and give the bucks to us. Our address is 1337 Crossroad Avenue."_

After hearing the revealed address, Crazy Hand looked at Master Hand for the signal. "No, not now." His older brother whispered. "Do you really have the hostage? If so, I would like to talk to him."

_"Hold on."_ There was another tense pause. Everyone held their breath. _"He's sleepin'. Let me wake 'em up. _

Eliwood clutched his fists tighter as he felt anger building in his heart. "Yes, 'sleeping'. They must have drugged him!"

"Calm down." Ike whispered. Eliwood huffed loudly and growled quietly.

* * *

From the other line, Doug set down the phone and turned to his partners who were sitting on the couch listening to the conversation. "Go wake the redhead up, will ya?"

With an annoyed sigh, Ernest stood up from his seat and exited the room. Their hideout was a small three room apartment. It had the smelly odor of cigarettes. Dust bunnies grew on the furniture, which included a sofa, a broken TV, three mattresses, and a small table.

Ernest headed into the bedroom, where Roy was asleep. His eyes suddenly snapped open when he heard one of his captors entering the room. If one of his close friends saw him in this miserable state, it would take them a while for them to recognize him. His navy blue eyes, which once sparkled with happiness, lost the joyful twinkle in his eyes and were clouded with suffering. A tuff of his dirty red hair was sliced off, making his hairstyle look off. Sweat drenched his winkled clothes. His pink cheeks, which once flushed with vigor, were a sickly pale color.

Roy let out a stifled whimper when Ernest grabbed him by the shoulder and jerked him off the mattress by the bounded arms. However, he did not make an effort to fight back; he was too weak and depressed. Ernest began to peel the duct tape off Roy's bounded arms and legs. With a soft "Hmmm?", Roy looked up at his captor and began to rub the blood circulation back into his arms.

"Master Hand just called." Ernest whispered aggressively into the redhead's ears as he undid the gag. Roy licked his parched lips. "He wants to talk to you."

"Why?" Roy silently asked in a hoarse voice.

Ernest suddenly grabbed Roy by the collar of his tunic and pulled him up. Roy let out a high-pitched squeal. "That's none of ya business! Now, just talk to him. Don't make any suspicious moves. You got that?"

"Y…Yes." Roy said distantly.

Tightly taking the anxious Roy by the hand, Ernest led him to the small, dirty living room. Roy began to nervously tremble as Doug handed him the phone. This could be a chance to escape! But… there are three tough-looking guys here… Swallowing the nervousness curling in his throat, the redheaded swordsman softly said, "H-Hello?"

_"Roy, is this you?"_ Master Hand asked from the other line.

"Yes… it is." Roy emotionlessly answered. His voice did not sound like the cheerful Fire Emblem character everyone knew.

_"Wait just a few seconds."_ There were a few muttering voices. _"Is it actually you?"_ Master Hand asked in doubt.

"Yes… it's really me." Roy answered with a shaking voice.

There was a soft mutter. _"Ah, what is it? Do you want to talk to him?"_

There was a small tap followed by Pit's cheery voice saying, _"Hey Roy, it's me!"_

"P-Pit?" Roy uneasily asked. He clutched the phone tighter.

_ "Are you alright?"_ Pit asked. The angel mentally slapped himself for asking the unnecessary question.

"Not really." Roy whispered, sensing Doug reaching for his shoulders. He cringed when the kidnapper clutched his thin shoulders tightly with both of his huge hands.

_ "Tell me, what did they do to you? Did they hurt you?"_

"N-No." Roy lied, feeling Doug breathing down his neck.

_ "Did they feed you?"_

"Yeah, they did." Roy's stomach growled loudly.

_"Hmmm… what was that?"_

"Nothing!"

_ "If you say so…. Roy, I'm giving the phone to someone else."_

Roy tried to blink away the tears filling his suffering eyes. He lied; his kidnappers did treat him badly! They forcefully took away his freedom and used him as a ransom! Also, they did not feed him at all! He wanted to tell Pit those truthful facts, however he refused to. He did not want his captors to hurt him or his loved ones!

_ "Roy, this is Ike and me."_ Link's voice said.

_ "I know that you're upset at Marth, and the Hands."_ Ike spoke, trying to encourage Roy. _"You must've felt betrayed. But, they did it because they didn't want to hurt your feelings!"_

_ "I really think you're a good friend."_ Link commented. _"You're so happy!"_

"Thank you, Link and Ike." Roy quietly thanked. "I understand now. But, I hurt Marth… I acted really immature."

There was a moment of silence. Roy began to shake wildly. Did his disappointed friends just leave? _"Hey, Roi-kun!"_ Marth said gently.

"Ah, Marusu-kun!" Roy exclaimed, startling Doug, Bruce, and Ernest. "Gomenasai! Gomenasai!" Tears of guilt began to roll down his face.

_ "Daijobu desu."_ Marth sympathetically replied. _"Yurushite ageru."_

"Demo, Marusu-kun…." Roy was interrupted by Marth.

_ "Someone wants to talk to you."_ If Roy was directly talking to Marth, he would've seen the prince's optimistic wink.

_"Roy! It's me!"_ Roy gasped softly when he heart Lilina's sweet, happy voice. _"What is it? You don't recognize me?"_

"Lilina!" Roy cried in disbelief. "It's really you! Are the others here?!"

_"I'm here, Roy!"_ Wolt said coolly. _"I know, it has been a long time!"_

_"Don't worry, everyone is doing fine."_ Marcus told the dumbfounded redhead.

"Wolt… Marcus…" Roy whispered, not knowing what to say.

_"Roy, this is me."_ Eliwood softly said.

"Dad!" Roy blurted out. "How did all of you get here?! The teleporter was broken!"

_"Don't worry, Master Hand explained everything to us."_ Eliwood replied calmly. _"I know that you did foolish actions. That doesn't mean you lost all of your friends. Everyone gets angry once in a while."_

"I don't understand." Roy replied. "Why does everyone forgive me?"

_ "We are part of a family."_ Eliwood explained. _"Families provide unconditional love. They understand each other."_

"I see…" Roy responded. "Dad, I really missed you, Lilina-"

Suddenly, Doug whispered orders to his men and forcefully jerked the phone out of Roy's shaky hand. Bruce and Ernest immediately grabbed Roy and forcefully pulled him away. Bruce tightly cupped his huge hand over the redhead's mouth, muffling his scream.

"Ok, enough sweet talking!" Doug said impatiently. "Is that enough proof?!"

* * *

From the other line, Eliwood jumped at the kidnapper's intimidating voice. He wanted to wrathfully scream profanities at Roy's abductors. Instead, he shakily gave the phone to Master Hand who said. "Yes, that is enough evidence."

The enormous gloved hand was about to say something else when there was a violent thud, a shout, and a loud slap. _"What the-"_ Doug said in surprise. There was a loud brutal punch.

_"I hate all of you!"_ Everyone in the room gasped in shock when they heard Roy furiously shout at his enemies. That was followed by Bruce's alarmed yelp, a wolfish growl, and a painful thump. _"Leave my friends and family alone! Don't you dare use me as a ransom!"_

_"Shut up, kid!"_ Doug's voice snappily yelled.

There was a startling slap followed by Roy's hair-raising shriek and a crash. Not intending to be rude, Pit quickly snatched the phone from Master Hand and shouted, "Roy! What's happening? Roy!" A sudden clatter made him jump in fright. He assumed that the phone was knocked over in the struggle.

Pit was about to scream Roy's name again when there was an unexpected bang on a door. _"Boss, what was that?!"_ Ernest asked in fear.

_"This is the police! Come out with your hands out immediately!"_ A bold voice bravely shouted.

_"Let's run, men!"_ Doug quickly instructed. _"Take the boy with us!"_

"No, Roy!" Pit cried, panicky clutching the phone. "Roy!"

"Oh no…" Lilina said sadly. She covered her weeping face with her unsteady hands.

All of a sudden, there was a powerful crash. Everyone cringed, gasped, and jumped when they heard hurrying footsteps, alarmed yelling, spine-chilling punches and thuds, and frantic struggling.

"What happening?!" Ike shouted in panic.

"They took Roy!" Pit quickly answered, dropping the phone. "The captors ran away with him!"

"We need to stop them!" Link spoke bravely. "C'mon, let's-"

"There's no need." Master Hand interrupted calmly. "Don't worry. When Roy's abductors revealed their location, Crazy Hand called the police. They got the situation taken care of."

"They said they are going to escort Roy back to the mansion." Crazy Hand said.

Lilina stopped crying. "Now?"

"Yes."

"Then what are we waiting for?!" Lilina eagerly exclaimed. She took Pit's and Wolt's hands. "Let's go!" She hurriedly dashed out of the office, dragging the two startled teens with her. The others hastily followed the enthusiastic mage.

* * *

All of the brawlers and visitors gathered outside of the Smash Mansion, waiting for Roy's appearance. Pit, Ike, Link, Marth, Wolt, and Lilina's eyes impatiently looked around any signs for a police car. Marcus and Eliwood stood by each other. Eliwood put both of his hands on his nervous thumping heart. Marcus was on the lookout for danger. Falco was recording a video of the footage with his iPhone as Fox did the live commentary. Samus, Captain Falcon, and Snake were quietly discussing about befriending Roy. Red let all of his Pokemon out so they can witness Roy's arrival. Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, and Princess Zelda calmly stood in a small crowd. Master Hand and Crazy waited by the front door. They felt they shouldn't interfere with Roy's return.

Blue and red lights elatedly flashed down the street. "Look!" Lilina cried out, pointing to the approaching police car.

The police car came to a complete stop. With a nervous gleam in his eyes, Roy anxiously stepped out the vehicle and looked at his friends with an uneasy look. Eliwood slowly stepped forward, taking his hands off his chest. There was an awkward silence as the two redheaded Pheraens stared at each other. With a gentle smile, Eliwood opened his welcoming arms. His eyes filling with stinging tears, Roy continued to gaze at his loved ones. No… he can't cry in front of his loved ones!

"What's wrong, Roy?" Eliwood quietly asked. "Do you not recognize your father?"

Tears began to roll down Roy's cheeks. With a snivel, he suddenly rushed towards his father, tightly wrapped his arms around him, and buried his hysterically sobbing face in his blue overcoat. Even though Roy had the unpleasant smell of cigarettes and his hair was drenched in sweat, Eliwood smiled, relived that his son was well. Although he was old and still weak from the illness, he lifted his son off the ground using all of his strength.

"I missed you, Roy." Eliwood whispered in Roy's ears.

"M-Me too." Roy replied.

Lilina, Wolt, and Marcus joined the embrace. The five Fire Emblem characters gasped in surprise when Pit, Marth, Link, and Ike hurried towards them and gave them an enormous sincere hug, followed by the other brawlers. They all formed one united cuddle, which was filled with serenity and love. After looking at each other for a split second, Master Hand and Crazy Hand surrounded all of the embracing Nintendo characters. They were a family once again.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Here's the final chapter for this story!  
Yay! Everyone's together again!**

**I have to admit, I felt I could've done better writing this fanfic. I think I started off good, but completely bombed the last four chapters. So, please tell me what you liked about this story and where I need to improve. (Besides the typos. I can NEVER improve that!) Also, I may upload an extra bonus chapter, so keep an eye out!**

**I'm already finished with the first 3 chapters of my newspaper story, so keep a heads up on that! I may upload the first chapter tomorrow. (If I remember!) **

**Japanese Translations**

**Gomenasai = I'm sorry**

**Daijobu desu = It's ok**

**Yurushite ageru = I forgive you**

**Demo, Marusu-kun…. = But, Marth...**

**Story Questions: **

**Do you think I bombed the ending to this fanfic?**

**If you needed to rescue Roy from his captors, what would you do? **

**Best character in the story? What about the worst? **

**You don't need to answer this question: Are my story questions really bothering you? If so, I'll try to not ask a lot of questions**


End file.
